The Hot Chosen
by Ryu Warrior
Summary: CHAPTER 14 FINALLY UP! 15: Now that Lloyd and Zelos found their beloved friends what happens now? There are so many twists and turns that they might break their backs at the process! No way!
1. Inside Zelos' House

Disclaimer: ToS don't belong to me yada yada yada.

(A ToS fanfic by me, wahoo! Loopie-do! Ahem, since I'm sick and tired of typing my FFTA fanfic, guess I'll start something else while everyone whines about that story. This story is based off of one of my favorite movies, "The Hot Chick," but the settings, the plot and the items have changed drastically, so it's nothing like, "The Hot Chick," but has the same concept. This story has a little bit of almost everything. Humor, drama, romance, suspense, etc., and I'll add in a little funny skit to end a chapter. That's why I set the genre to "General/Humor." But I'm sure you don't care...on with the story!)

1) Inside Zelos' House

Having rescued the princess of Tethe'alla and having a great time at the dinner party, Lloyd and company decided to stay in Meltokio for a while to wash away the worries of the current events. Because of the celebration and the overflow of people at the dinner party, most of the inns and the taverns are booked and the waiting list ranged about two-hundred people. Although it was a terribly a bad idea, Lloyd and his friends decided to stay at Zelos' condo for a couple of days. No point of dressing back to their original clothing with him around!

"Welcome back Master Zelos and friends of Sir Bud." Sebatian greeted.

"Evenin' evenin', my man, go ahead and set up the rooms for my dudes and my hunnies." Zelos commanded.

"Yes, Master." the butler elegantly walks up the stairs and enters one of the rooms. Lloyd elbows Zelos' side, hard.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Zelos cried.

"Your butler of yours has got to stop calling me 'Bud!'" Lloyd exclaimed.

"What's wrong with calling you Bud?" Genis asked.

"It's not my name!"

"It's funny when he calls you Bud, Lloyd!" Colette added.

Zelos puts an arm around Lloyd, "See? There you go! Now if you would excuse me, my friends, I'd like to take a bubble bath."

Lloyd almost choked listening to him and pushes him away, "Man, you didn't have to tell us THAT, you know!"

"You hunnies can join me if you want." Zelos says in a low, sassy voice.

Raine just scoffs and walks away, "I'll pass."

"Err...no thanks." Sheena follows Raine.

"I do not have the need for a bath." Presea breathed.

"I've never been in a bubble bath before! Is it fun?" Colette jumped.

"Of course it's fun, especially with me around!" Zelos winked at Colette.

Lloyd forms a sweat drop and drags Colette away, "Don't listen to him, Colette!"

"I want a bubble bath, I want a bubble bath!" Colette is trying to pull away from Lloyd.

"C'mon, Lloyd, you already lost, let her go." Zelos takes off his belt.

"So you can lay your slimy body all over her? No way! I'm not doing it!"

"Hey, don't talk about my body that way, dude. Besides, you know I won't do that to her."

"I still don't trust you!"

While Lloyd and Zelos are arguing about the bubble bath, Regal and Genis sits on a couch in front of a fireplace.

"Geez, a fight with Lloyd and Zelos is always endless!" Genis complained.

"That points out that they're good friends." Regal pointed out.

"If we have friends like that, who needs enemies!?" Genis calms down and gets closer to the fire. "Say Regal, have you ever argued with anybody in particular?"

"I prefer not to disclose that, mind you."

"Oh...sorry. It's just that every time I argue with somebody, I just-"

"Hello Genis, hello Regal. Can I sit?"

A spine chill goes through Genis' back as Presea appeared behind them. "Yes! Sure! Right here!" Genis moves right next to Regal, making space for another person to sit on the couch.

"Thank you." she sits right next to the flustering Genis, her voice sounds weak and feeble.

"You don't seem yourself, Presea. Is something wrong?" Regal asked.

"I'm so cold...I've never been cold...before..." Presea shivered.

"Would you like me to hug you!?" Genis yelled and rather quickly.

"Well...I..." Presea started to say.

"You need warmth, right!? So you need another person to help!"

Regal realized what Genis is doing and smiled.

"...well, if you would, of course!" Genis lets out a little chuckle.

"Yes...I would like that..."

Genis began flustering so much that he didn't realize that Regal had already left. Presea moves closer to Genis and rests her head upon his shirt. His heart is pounding ever so fast! He then slowly puts his arms around Presea's cold body and puts his head next to hers.

"Genis?"

"Uh..y-yes, Presea?"

"I feel so warm, there's something about you that relaxes me..."

"R-really?"

Presea doesn't reply back.

"Presea?" Genis looks at Presea's face, she's asleep. He's about to form tears. "Presea." he whispered, "I...I love you..."

Presea cuddles around Genis and smiled.

At the other side of the house, Sheena and Raine are sitting in the dining room looking at Genis and Presea at the fireplace.

"Aww...look at them! They're so cute!" Sheena said.

"Yeah..." Raine sighs and takes off her small glasses, she places it on the table. She rubs her eyes due to her sleepiness.

Sheena looked at Raine, "You don't look so happy, is it because of Genis?"

"Sadly yes. He's growing before my eyes."

"I wish I had a younger brother or a younger sister so I can feel the way you're feeling right now, but it sounds like a bad thing."

Raine looks at the shadows of Genis and Presea, "No, he's going to have to face it one way or the other. I can't stop him."

"Yeah," Sheena stands, "you know what? I'm tired, I'm off to bed."

"Good night, Sheena." Raine called as Sheena walks upstairs and enters a room labeled, "Hunnies."

Upstairs, Lloyd and Colette stood right next to a room labeled, "Dudes."

"Colette, whatever you do, keep this on your hand." Lloyd gives Colette some strands of something.

"What is it?"

"A lock of my hair."

"What's this for? A good luck charm?"

"No. This is my symbol of trust. If I were to be trusted upon, I keep this on my hand. If I were to break someone's trust, I'd shave off my hair."

Colette looks at Lloyd's head, "Well, I'm glad you never broke anybody's trust!" she smiled.

"Now, I'm giving this to you, don't let that idiot do anything to you," Lloyd tapes his hair onto Colette's hand. "I trust you."

"Would you shave off MY hair if I broke your trust?"

"No, you dork! I'm not that stupid! I...just...just don't lose this...and my trust!"

Colette grasps the lock of hair, "Thank you, Lloyd, for caring so much for me."

"I just can't believe I'm letting you go!" Lloyd pats Colette's shoulder and enters the "Dudes" room without saying "Good night." Colette looks at the small strand of Lloyd's hair once again and clenches it.

"I will always trust you, Lloyd..."

"Colette, my hunny, it's bubble bath time!" Zelos yelled from the bathroom.

Colette suddenly forgot about everything and got excited, "Yay! Bubble bath!" Colette runs to the bathroom, where mist was surrounding the area, and she shuts the door.

* * *

R(yu) W(arrior): Alrighty! Chapter 1 finished!  
Lloyd: No way!  
RW: Huh?  
Lloyd: No way!  
RW: Who the hell is doing that!?  
(Sheena appears holding a plushy Lloyd doll and squeezes it)  
Lloyd: No way!  
Sheena: Hey, RW! Look what I got!  
Lloyd: No way!  
RW: Dammit, Sheena! If you squeeze that thing one more time-  
Colette: Ahh!! KAWAII!! A Lloyd plushy doll! (Snatches the doll from Sheena and squeezes it)  
Lloyd: No way!  
Sheena: Hey! That's MY doll! Get your own!  
The real Lloyd: No way!  
RW: (sigh) I need to get out of here... 

Review!

Lloyd: No way!


	2. The Blonde, The Idiot, and The Ugly

Disclaimer: Wahoo!

(Thanks for your reviews, girls. But I already planned this story, so expect some major surprises later! You'll find out how they switched bodies in the next chapter and you'll probably get a hint when you read this chapter. :D)

RW: I've never done this before...but I have a muse! It's Sheena!  
Sheena: Hey! What am I doing here!?  
RW: You're my muse, you shall do whatever I tell you, woman!  
Sheena: Humph, you're very friendly.  
RW: Sorry, I haven't done this before, so uh...help me!  
Sheena: Yeah, let the readers stop eavesdropping on our conversation. Start the second chapter already.  
RW: Yes, ma'am!

2) The Blonde, The Idiot, and The Ugly.

"Where are you, Zelos?" Colette yelled through the thick cloud of mist inside Zelos' bathroom.

"Just take off your clothes and I'll show you where I am." Zelos said through the mist.

Colette suddenly remembered Lloyd's trust, "Uhh, how do I know you're not gonna do something without me knowing?"

A huge figure creeped up behind Colette, "Because I'm here."

"Eek!" Colette attempted to run away from this huge figure. But the mist was too thick that she slipped, "Zelos! Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm over here, hunny!" Zelos is seen on a huge tub.

Colette gets up and is now confused, "Wait, if you're in the tub, then who's that back there?"

"That was Regal, to make sure I don't do anything stupid, right, my man?"

The same huge figure creeped up behind Colette again, "That is correct." Regal's appearence startled Colette but now she's relieved that someone as honorable as he can keep an eye out.

"O-okay...I'll uh, undress myself!" Colette replied.

"Atta girl." Zelos sank in the water while waiting for her. Knowing that no one can see her through the mist, Colette takes off her dress and her hairpins and puts them on the side.

"Are you wearing swimming gear, Chosen of Sylvarant?" Regal said from the mist.

"Yes, Regal, thank you!" Colette walked ahead and found her way through the mist where Regal is standing next to the tub. Zelos popped out of the water and saw Colette.

"Whoa ho! Surprised me there, little angel!" Zelos cried.

"I'm ready!" Colette lets out a big smile.

"Hop in, it's nice."

Colette puts her feet on the water to test its temperature, it's pleasently warm. So she jumped into the tub almost overflowing the tub.

"Alright! Ready for a bubble bath!?" Zelos takes out a plastic bottle with a picture of a cute circly bubble.

"Yay! Bubbles!" Colette claps her hands of joy.

"Okay, here goes!" Zelos pours all of the contents of the bottle and throws it aside. The water starts to get foamy and bubbles started growing from the water.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Colette says, astonished.

"Hey! Check this out!" Zelos plunges his face into the foam and uses it to form a hairstyle on his head, "Guess who I am!"

"It looks like Raine's hair! You look funny!"

"I do? Oh well, your turn!"

"Okay! Heehee!" Colette plunges her face in the foam and does the same thing, but when she popped out, the foams fell off of her head, "It's ticklish!"

"Here, let me do something to you real quick." Zelos starts to say.

"AHEM!" Regal appeared behind Colette.

"...On second thought, try making a face in the bubbles!" Zelos swims back to his side.

"Uh...okay?" Colette takes the foam and "decorates" her face, "Look! I'm a clown!"

"Heh! You're so funny!" Zelos stands, luckily the foam is covering his groin, "Watch the Super Zelos of the world do his bubble work!" With that, Zelos does the boogie.

Colette started to hysterically laugh, "Zelos! Stop it! You look weird!"

"Hoo ha! Whoa!" Zelos accidentally slips and a huge splash was produced, drenching the stationary Regal. Colette couldn't stop laughing her lungs out.

"Zelos! I hahaha! Zelos!" Colette said through her laughter.

Zelos didn't answer, and nowhere to be seen.

"Zelos?" she finally subsided her laughter and looked around the tub, worried about him, "Zelos!?"

"BOO!" Zelos popped out of the water and scaring the living hell out of Colette.

"AHHH!!!!" Colette pulled away.

"Hahahahahahaha! You should of saw the look on your face!" now it was Zelos' turn to hysterically laugh. Seeing this as a practical joke, Colette joined his laughter. Regal, now with some foam on him, gave a deep sigh.

"Two Chosens of Mana and they fool around at a time like this. Humph."

Meanwhile, outside the bathroom, Lloyd lays down on his bed, alone in the "Dudes" room. He can't stop thinking of what Zelos might do to Colette. The thought of that sickens him and he felt the urge to go over there and stop them. But he can't because he wants to make her happy, no matter how dire the situation may be. He can't just stand there and let them go all over each other! It's just the way it is! He wants to stop them, but something is taking him back. He trusts Colette but not Zelos, but somethings vows are meant to be broken...

"I can't do this anymore!" Lloyd yelled.

He sprung up, opened the bedroom door and marched toward the bathroom. Unfortunately, he didn't make it there. Halfway though, a door labeled "Hunnies" swung open in front of him and knocked him unconscious. Sheena appeared out of the door. "I'm so thirsty!" she walked out, but when she walked out, she tripped on one of Lloyd's legs and made her fall flat on her face, knocking HER unconscious! The thud on the second floor made Raine jump on the first floor. The book she read flattened her small glasses on the table. She stands and slams her palms on the table.

"Ooh! What's Lloyd doing!?" Raine stomped upstairs and found Sheena...on Lloyd. "Now, now, you know better than to something unorthodox, Lloyd!" Raine scolded.

But Lloyd and Sheena didn't move an inch.

Furious, Raine grabbed Sheena away from Lloyd, "Hey! Didn't you-" She discovered the bash marks on their foreheads, "...Oh."

"Raine."

"Ack! Who's there!?" Raine drops Sheena, who lands on Lloyd's legs. She then looks around and sees a small silhouette coming towards her.

"It's only me, sis." Genis walks towards Raine with the peacefully sleeping Presea on his arms.

Raine started to sigh of relief, "Don't scare me like that, Genis."

"Hey, what happened to them?" Genis points to the unconscious Lloyd and Sheena.

"It's their business," Raine replied, "leave them alone."

"Uh..." Genis started to blush, "Raine, can I sleep with Presea?"

"What? No you will not!"

Genis became heartbroken, "W-why!?"

"You're too young to do something like that." Raine approaches her younger brother and snatches Presea away from him.

"Hey!"

"Genis," Raine started to say, "You've grown, I know that and you know that, but something like this has got to wait."

Knowing that an argument with Raine could result in a violent dispute, Genis replied, "Yes, Raine." He slowly walks away from her sister and sits on the stairs. Raine, feeling some shame of what she had done, starts to walk toward him. But she thought about it and comforting Genis wouldn't change anything. Besides he needs to learn. So she carries Presea to the "Hunnies" room and slowly shuts the door.

The only sounds heard is the splashing and the laughing in Zelos' bathroom.

Genis takes out something in his pocket and looks at it. Two, golden rings shimmered on his hands, shining some sort of ancient lettering on it. He may not understand what it means but he knows for a fact that it'll make Presea happy, when she wears it and when he wears it. But the fact that he can't made him cry softly, "When will I ever grow up..." He throws the rings over his shoulders and hides his face with his hands. One of the rings lands just inches from the bathroom door the other hits Lloyd's forehead and rolls into his pocket.

"OW!!" Lloyd finally awakes from his slumber, "What the!?"

Genis heard the yell and sprinted like a scaredycat into the "Dudes" room to prevent any unnecessary violence from whomever got hit. "Oh! I shouldn't have done that!" He starts to sweat and starts to pace around the room quickly, "What do I do, what do I do!?"

Lloyd rubs his forehead and feels a sharp pain in the middle. "Ow, ow, ow..." he looks around, wondering where he's at. He groans and starts to stand up, but something is on his legs. Sheena's was there, not moving.

"Sheena? Sheena? Get up!" Lloyd takes her head and starts shaking her, but she's out cold. "Sheena! Sheena!"

At that point, Zelos and Colette exits the bathroom with towels on and sees Lloyd doing something to Sheena.

"Whoa! Lloyd! What are you doing!?" Zelos yelled.

* * *

Sheena: Hey! What's gonna happen next, RW!?  
RW: Relax, this is the end of chapter 2.  
Sheena: But I wanna know what's gonna happen next!!  
RW: Be patient!  
Lloyd: (within) No way!  
(Silence)  
RW: Where is he!? (walks away with a paper fan)  
Sheena: No! Wait! Don't hurt him! (runs after RW)  
Lloyd: (within) No way! Ow! Urrg! Pretty good! 

Review!

Kratos: Won't work!


	3. The Unchosen

Disclaimer: Loopie-do!

(Aha! Time to raise some suspense...because alot of weird things are happening in this chapter! ...No, Kratos doesn't fit in until later.)

Sheena: Finally! Now I can see what happens!  
RW: But you're unconscious, and you're IN the story.  
Sheena: Oh yeah, you're right...I still wanna see what happens!!  
RW: Yeah, okay fine. Just don't sit right next to me, I'll feel uncomfortable.  
Sheena: What's wrong with me?  
RW: N-nothing! (blush)  
Sheena: ???

3) The Unchosen

"Whoa! Lloyd! What are you doing!?" Zelos sees Sheena on Lloyd.

"Huh?" Lloyd just now noticed that he's holding Sheena's head and looks like they're going to kiss.

"Lloyd? It's not true...not you..." Colette had that sad look on her face.

"Busted!" Zelos points to Lloyd.

"Hey, shut up!" Lloyd yelled.

"How can you do such a thing!?" Colette exclaimed, "After all you said about you and me? You don't trust me, Lloyd!?"

"Wait, Colette! I can explain!" Lloyd manages to pull himself up, dropping Sheena to the ground.

"Hey, if you wanted to be alone with Sheena, you don't have to do it in my hallway, man." Zelos points at the "Dudes" room, "There IS a bedroom!"

"Wha? No way! ...Zelos, shut up!" Lloyd starts to blush.

Colette forms tears, "Lloyd Irving, I hate you!" She pulls the tape with Lloyd's hair from her hand and throws it at him.

Lloyd catches what she had thrown at him, "What!? No, wait!"

She passes by him, crying, and slams the "Hunnies" door behind her, a click followed after. Raine, who was sitting on Presea's bed watching her sleep, sees Colette crying.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I-Professor!" Colette runs to Raine and hugs her. Raine got suprised but seeing her sad made her curious, so she coos her, trying to stop her from crying.

"What's the matter, Colette?" Raine rubs her back.

Colette's crying has taken over her voice, everytime she talked, she gave a weak gasp, "Ll-Lloyd..."

"Lloyd?"

"He...he...he...he..."

Colette's voice got interrupted when three loud knocks shakes their bedroom door.

"Colette! I'm sorry! I didn't even do anything!" Lloyd yelled from the other side.

Colette's sorrow turns to anger and releases herself from Raine. She stomps to the door and yelled, "Go away, Lloyd! I don't want to see you ever again!"

"It's not like that! I was-"

"What does Sheena have that I don't? A sexy body? Silky clothes? Huge breasts?"

Zelos from the other side heard that and grew a boner.

Lloyd knocks on the door one last time, "Colette, listen to me, I-"

A hand slams on Lloyd's shoulder, it was Zelos, "Dude, leave her alone."

Surprised that someone hit him like that, Lloyd answered, "Leave ME alone, so I can deal with this!"

"C'mon man, just leave her alone. Let her think about it."

Lloyd wanted to knock on the door once more, but Zelos' right, Colette won't let it go until she calms down, and forgets about it after a while. Lloyd gave a deep sigh, "...Alright."

He slowly walks away from Zelos and enters the "Dudes" room.

"Hm, tough crowd up in here." Zelos shrugged and accidentally stepped on something. "Hey, what do we have here?" He picks up a small, shiny ring and it had english writing on it! "'This ring will reveal your greatest desire,' Whoa! That's cool!" He puts it on and checks himself, "Zelos, you hot and sexy bastard, you've done it again!"

"Is everything all right, Master Zelos?" Sebastian appeared from behind.

"Yeah, yeah..." His voice trailed off as a result of adoring the ring. Zelos then pulled the ring out of his view and saw something else on the floor, Sheena is still there, out cold! He created a kinky smile and turned to his butler, "Hey, do me a favor, will ya?"

Inside the "Dudes" room, Lloyd sits on his bed, thinking what he had done wrong. The look on Colette's face when she saw him...she looked...devestated.

"Ll-Lloyd?" Genis popped out of his own bed. "I-Is that y-you?"

"Yeah, it's me," Lloyd responded, "Why are you hiding?"

"Uh..." Genis had to lie, "I thought I saw a ghost!"

Lloyd finds this not interesting, "Genis, there are no ghosts in Zelos' house."

"Well, I..."

"Besides, just watching Zelos is already scary enough!" Lloyd wanted to keep his mind away from the incident.

"Heh, heh, I guess you're...right..." Genis sees a bump on Lloyd's head, it was he that yelled! Genis let out a nervous laugh. Then the door opened, making him respond automatically to hide inside the bed again.

Regal, who had to clean up after Zelos and Colette, entered the "Dudes" room and sees Lloyd and Genis talking to each other.

"Hey, Regal," Lloyd said, "why are you wet?"

Genis sighed of relief and got out of the bed.

"I had to clean the mess the Chosens made in the bathroom." Regal walks past them.

_Oh, damn. Just what I wanted to hear! _Lloyd thought. Hearing that, Lloyd replied, "Oh," and starts to cover his face and trys his best not to cry.

"Lloyd?" Genis suddenly became confused.

"Oh, I apoligize," Regal felt shame, "I...seem to have heard what had happened."

"What happened?" Genis curiously said to Lloyd.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lloyd mumbled.

"Oh, c'mon Lloyd! Tell me!"

"It does not concern you. Leave him alone." Regal advised.

Genis has never seen Lloyd this sad since he found out that his mother got killed by the Desians at Sylvarant, so he took Regal's advice and went to bed, still worrying about the rings.

Inside the "Hunnies" room, Colette, who was now dressed, was being warmth by Raine's embrace as she cried softly.

"Lloyd is a bad person." she implied.

"No, Colette, don't say things like that." Raine said, "You'll learn to judge people faster that way."

"I'm sorry, Professor, is just that...I saw him...with another girl...on his arms..."

Raine wanted to tell Colette that Lloyd and Sheena bumped into each other, but she'll never believe that, instead she instructed her. "Colette, take the time now to think what you have done and forgive him in the morning."

Colette looks at Raine, "But...I can't forgive him! Not for what he's done!"

"I know that," Raine hugs her tighter, "but remember what Lloyd said: If you become sad, everyone will become sad."

Colette remembered it well, it seemed like yesterday, "Oh, Lloyd!" she starts to cry again.

"Nobody wants to be sad, Colette." Raine gently takes her face and moves it towards her direction, "Do this for me, please?"

Colette paused for a second and nodded twice, "Yes. Yes, I will."

Raine smiled and tucked her into her bed, "Good night, Colette."

"Good night, Professor."

She turns off the lamp and goes to sleep.

Back in the "Dudes" room, the room was pitch black. Lloyd layed in his bed, still wide awake, thinking about it again. The lock of hair that Colette returned had him hurt inside. Now the strand is all messed up because of the tape. He plays with it for a while trying to straighten it out, but he gave up and puts it in his pocket.

"Hey, what do we have here?"

He takes out something else out of his pocket and out came a beautiful shining ring that, for some reason had english engravings on it. It read, "This ring will unleash your true self." Without any regards to the ring whatsoever, he puts it on.

"Maybe its a good luck charm, or a wishing ring." He stared at it for a couple of minutes and realized how late it was, so he kept it on and went to sleep.

_I wish Colette would forgive me..._

* * *

Sheena: That's SOOO sad!  
RW: Naw, really?  
Sheena: I think I'm gonna cry!  
(RW hands her a tissue)  
Sheena: (blows really hard) Ha, I feel so much better!  
RW: Yeah.  
Sheena: So what happened to ME?  
RW: You? Well, heh heh, you'll see...  
Lloyd: No way!  
RW: God dammit! For the love of Martel! Stop saying that!!  
Lloyd: No way!  
RW: Do you have a death wish, pal!?  
Lloyd: No- (pauses)  
RW: Humph, thought so.  
Sheena: Hey! I say that too!  
RW: Yeah, but I find that annoying when Lloyd says it.  
Sheena: No way!  
Lloyd: No way!  
Sheena: No way!  
Lloyd: No way!  
Sheena: No way!  
Lloyd: No way!  
Sheena: No way!  
Lloyd: No way!  
RW: RRRRAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGH!!! (has two paper fans on each hand)  
Sheena: Uh oh!  
Lloyd: No way!  
(Lloyd and Sheena runs away from RW) 

Review!

Colette: Sorry!


	4. The Hot Chosen

Disclaimer: I'm like an ironing board...

RW: ...  
Sheena: Hey, RW.  
RW: Whoa!! Don't scare me like that!  
Sheena: Sorry...what are you reading?  
RW: Oh, my reviews, I'm gonna reply to them.  
Sheena: Oo, oo, can I watch you?  
RW: ...  
Sheena: What?  
RW: Nothing.  
Sheena: I wanna reply to one of the reviews!  
RW: And may I ask, why?  
Sheena: I want to help you!  
RW: Buzz off, Sheena, this is my time to have a heart-to-heart talk with my reviewers.  
Sheena: But I'm your muse.  
RW: And what does that prove?  
Sheena: Anything you do, I do.  
RW: ...Go away.  
Sheena: Why are you so stubborn?  
RW: Oh, wait let me see: You just broke my quiet time!  
Sheena: Don't let me take out my Lloyd doll-  
RW: Okay! Okay! Here! Dammit, man...  
Sheena: Thanks!

4) The Hot Chosen

The sun rose as its beams of light shines on the beautiful city of Meltokio. Children started running outside and play with their friends. Merchants from around the world gather around the town square and began negotiating with other merchants. Nobles walk around ever so elegantly with their subjects to show off their nobility. Peasants scurries around the area finding some miracle to come across them. Of course, this is just the normal day in the city of Meltokio.

Meanwhile in Zelos' condo, everyone was still asleep. The only person awake, however, was Sebastian, who woke up way early to clean the messes from last night, if there were any. The ray of light shone through the windows and woke up the groggy Zelos, who began the day with a back cramp.

"Aaaaargh! That's hurts!" But something was not right...his voice. That wasn't his voice! It wasn't his voice it came out of...

It was Lloyd's.

"Hey! Why am I dressed all red!? Ahhh!! My hair!!" He feels his hair, it's not long anymore, and it's not red.

It's brown.

"AHHHHH!!!!!"

"Knock if off, Lloyd!" Genis throws a pillow at Zelos and mutters to himself, "Him and his stupid dreams..." then dozes off again.

He wasn't in his room, it's not his bed, his back is not getting better! Zelos breathed rapidly, trying to figure out what he should do...

"My body! I need to find my body! ...Oh, crap!" He sprung up from his unfamiliar bed and exited the room labeled "Dudes" on the door. He was then greeted by his butler Sebastian, who said, "Good morning, Sir Bud."

Zelos grits his teeth and grabs his butler's shoulders, "Do you know who I am!?"

"Why, you're Master Zelos' friend."

"Gahh!!" Zelos ran hysterically across the hallway and finds his Master Bedroom, which was decorated with a huge golden sign labeled, "ZELOS." He swings the door open and approaches a bed with two figures on it. One of the figures had long, red hair with smooth, white skin. Zelos grabs that person and chokes him.

"Ack! What...are...you...doing!?" says the guy that has Zelos' voice.

"Give me my body back!" yelled Zelos who has Lloyd's voice.

"I...don't...know...what...you're...talking...about!"

"Give, me, my-" Zelos looks at the eyes of the man that looks like him, it was brown. His eyes are NOT brown! He quickly lets go as if something disgusting were in front of him and stares at the guy who has his body. "Who are you!?"

"Well, if you tell me your name, I'll tell you mines!" replied the Zelos-looking dude.

_Hold up, Lloyd always says that... _Zelos had to make an assumption, because the way he speaks...he sounds like...

"Lloyd!?"

"Hey! You look just like me!" Says the Zelos-looking Lloyd.

"No, shit, Sherlock. What did you do to my body?"

"Your body?" Lloyd checks himself, he's not wearing clothes, he has long hair...its red! "Wha-? Where's MY bod-!?" He checks himself again and points to Zelos, who is doing the same thing.

"You have my body!!" yelled both of them.

"Oh...my head..." Another figure appears out of the covers. "What am I doing here...?"

Zelos finally remembered what happened last night, "Uh...oh..."

"Huh?" Lloyd turns around to see what has appeared from the bed. His eyes widened as a girl with really huge breasts comes to view to the two males.

It was Sheena!

"Lloyd," Zelos whispered, "If you want to live, I suggest you run..."

But Lloyd was absorbed at the two hanging things that he has never seen before...

There was a long, dead, silence...

Moments later, Zelos runs across the hallway yelling like a maniac. Lloyd followed Zelos and had to wear a towel to his unfamiliar self, for Sheena, who was also wearing a towel, was chasing him with a dagger in her hand.

"Come back here, Zelos!" Sheena yelled to Lloyd, "What did you do to me!?"

"I didn't do anything to you!" Lloyd said with innocence.

"Shut up, stupid Chosen! I know you did something to me!"

"What did you do to her!?" Lloyd yelled to Zelos.

"Uh...I kinda...heh heh," Zelos started to blush.

"Don't tell me you..."

Lloyd and Zelos ran downstairs where everyone was there, eating breakfast. Genis starts to get disturbed by the thumping noises from upstairs, "What's going on up there!?"

"Help! She's gonna kill me!!" Lloyd runs across the kitchen and goes outside to Zelos' backyard.

"We can explain later!" Zelos said and ran after his body.

"Where's that idiotic, perverted, asshole!?" Sheena yelled.

Still reading the same book from last night and drinking a glass of coffee, Raine pointed to the backyard, "He went that way."

"She's going to kill Zelos, isn't she?" Presea asked after Sheena left.

"Well," Raine starts to say, "after seeing this happen for quite a while, I think she'll actually do it, it's not like I care."

Zelos and Lloyd stops in the middle of the huge backyard and took a breather.

"Hey! Don't touch my legs!" Zelos yelled at Lloyd, who was panting.

"Why!?"

"I don't want any guy to touch my beautiful body!"

"Does it look like I care?"

"Just...don't touch ANY part of my body until I can figure out a way to get us back!"

Lloyd looks around, "Well, guess I don't have much of a choice, huh?"

"And what's that supposed to mean!?"

"Die, you idiot Chosen!" Sheena appears and charges toward Lloyd.

"Eep! Get her away from me!" Lloyd circles around the backyard while Sheena's in pursuit.

"I'll rip you into pieces when I catch you!!" she threatened.

"Crap!" Zelos said, "If she does that, she'll destroy my beautiful body!" Zelos chases after her, "Hey! Sheena! Wait! Don't kill him!"

"Go away Lloyd!" Sheena yelled back, "I shall end this once and for all!" She throws the dagger at Lloyd.

"Noooooooooooo!!!!!!" The dagger flips towards Lloyd in slow motion as Zelos yells the previous quote.

The butt of the dagger hits Lloyd's cheek and knocks him down, but not unconscious thankfully.

Zelos covers his face, well, Lloyd's face, "Argh, she didn't have to hit me in the face! Anywhere is fine, but not the face!"

Genis went outside to see where that scream came from and came running to Zelos, who looks like Lloyd. "Lloyd! Are you okay?"

"Beat it shrimp, I'm fine!" Zelos replied.

"Hey, what did you say!?"

He glared at the little half-elf, "I said, 'Beat it shrimp!'"

"What's wrong with you, Lloyd?"

"Well, for your information, little man, I-" Zelos paused for a second and completely forgotten that he was Lloyd. He stepped back and finished his sentence, "I- I'm irritable, yeah! I'm irritable!"

"Huh?" Genis wonders what has gotten into him, "You're weird."

"Don't worry about that, I just...woke up a little too early, yeah! That's all! No hard feelings?"

"Okay?"

"Ha!" Sheena pins Lloyd to the ground and raises her dagger.

"Whoa! Not good!" Zelos rushes toward Sheena and grabs her hand before she thrusted the blade into Lloyd's musculine chest, "Don't do it, Sheena!"

"Let go of me, Lloyd!"

"Stop it..." Zelos uses his hands softly strokes her hair, thus, making her stop, for some odd reason. She drops the dagger and starts to cry.

"Huh?" Lloyd gets up and sees her crying, "Wait, how did you do that!?"

Zelos approaches him and whispers, "The only way to stop a girl."

"By touching her hair?"

"Yeah, I saw you do that a couple of times to her, sometimes on accident. She cries everytime you do that, when she's alone."

"And how do you know, THAT!?"

"Watched her, when everybody's asleep."

"Man, you really gotta stop spying on girls."

"She really likes you, man."

"Don't be ridiculous! How do you know that?"

"Watch," Zelos pats Lloyd's shoulder, "and learn." He goes to Sheena and pulls her hands away from her drenched face. The moment she saw Zelos, she hugged him.

"I'm so sorry, Lloyd!" she bawls on his shoulders.

Zelos looks at Lloyd and gave a thumbs up and an evil grin. Lloyd can't believe what he's seeing!

"She really does...like me..."

Colette, whom helped Sebastian wash the dishes, hopefully nothing broke, saw Genis enter the kitchen again. "Hey, Genis, what's happening over there?"

"Oh, Zelos did something to Sheena and Lloyd stopped her from killing him." Genis replied.

"Why would Lloyd want to-" Colette looks outside the window and sees of what looks like Lloyd hugging Sheena.

"Uh, oh!" Zelos spots Colette watching him from the window, "Uh, hi, Colette!"

"Colette!?" Lloyd looks around, "Where is she!?"

He sees Colette through the window, having that sad look on her face again. She's watching Zelos hugging Sheena, and she thinks it's him! "Whoa! No!" He pushes Zelos and Sheena apart, "What do you think you're trying to do!?"

Before Zelos could say anything, a crash was heard from inside, Colette was gone.

"Colette...no..." He breathed.

"Wha-what's going on?" Sheena shivered.

Lloyd glared at Zelos, who created an idiotic grin. Then he grabbed him and headed toward the house.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" Zelos yelled.

"We need to talk."

"She's gonna think you're jealous, because she hugged me."

"Let her think that way!" Lloyd drags Zelos inside and shuts the door, leaving Sheena alone in the backyard.

"Lloyd..."

* * *

RW: Okay, finished.  
Sheena: You're making this into a Sheelloyd fanfic!  
RW: What? Is that supposed to be bad?  
Sheena: Yes! I thought it was a Colloyd fanfic!  
RW: And it's not.  
Sheena: Then what is it!?  
RW: Neither!  
Sheena: You're making no sense!  
RW: Then explain this! (takes out the Lloyd plushie)  
Lloyd: No way!  
Sheena: Wait! Huh?  
RW: See? You're already confused.  
Sheena: I'm not confused, you're just not making sense!  
Lloyd: No way!  
Sheena: Hey! Give it back to me!  
Lloyd: No way!  
RW: Muahahahaha! Feel the wrath of the plushie!  
Lloyd: No way!  
Sheena: RW!! 

(And now, my responses to your reviews.It's long!! Especially the final response...which is optional to read.)

Luv2Game: Geez, you're getting into my story, aren't ya?  
GirlyButTough: No offense, but you remind me of Sheena...  
Xaeta: No, just...no. Go admire Raine some other story.  
Green Magi: Err...good point, why would Genis yell in front of Presea? I don't know, I'm dumb. (Sheena: Lol!)  
Heimdale Elf: I think reading chapter 3 answered all of your questions. Now how did you come with the idea that Raine was having naughty thoughts?  
jellybeanz225: I think your predictions are right...  
Cerse: Hey, wazzup, dude!  
PIRO the unforgiven one: Thank you for your responses (???)  
chibi presea: OKAY!  
Mal du Siecle...

Sheena: Hey, why'd you stop?  
RW: This...review...  
Sheena: Let me read it!  
RW: Hm...  
Sheena: Uh-huh, uh-huh, oh, whoa!  
RW: What?  
Sheena: That reviewer just told ya!  
RW: Wha-huh?  
Sheena: I can't believe that person just told you straight up!  
RW: Yeah?  
Sheena: So he's indirectly saying that your fanfic sucks?  
RW: Ummm, yeah.  
Sheena: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! You're pathetic!  
RW: ...  
Sheena: Hm? Why are you smiling?  
RW: Because I'm glad.  
Sheena: ???  
RW: No one has EVER criticized about my work before! Never! I feel praised and demented at the same time!  
Sheena: You're scary, RW.  
RW: As well as I should be!  
Sheena: Uh, shouldn't you, like, get all mad and attempt to attack Lloyd with a paper fan?  
RW: Why should I do that?  
Sheena: Aren't you mad!?  
RW: No, I'm glad.  
Sheena: What!? Weird...  
RW: Yeah, go away from me, Sheena, you may be my muse but you can't change my personality!! And you can't get away from me!! Hahahahahaha!

(High regards to the person that criticized me about my writing. Thanks. I know I'm making a big deal out of it, but yeah, I'll take that into consideration. Yes, con-sid-er-a-tion. Looking at that review made me feel unpopular but who cares!? I refuse to change the outline of this fanfic! I'll continue to mess up this fanfic even though it's an awful train wreck, I'll make it equivalent to world destruction! But uhh, I'll know what you mean about spell checking, I was just lazy. I'm dumb, yes, my English grades were "C's," yeah, yeah. I thought about this story through my thick head, not from somebody else. I have no idea what a beta reader is so I'm stupid, yes, I'm dumb AND stupid. Whack a pick in my head and I'll hopefully write a very good story.

I'm just point out my flaws to all of you, especially the person who criticized me, because I need to make myself clear on this one. I wouldn't be surprised if you reviewed saying, "That reviewer just told ya!" or somewhere around that and come to find out I'm not recieving reviews anymore. So uh, if you do stop reviewing this story, then I guess its goodbye?)

Review!

Presea: No!

(When Zelos gets hit, doesn't it remind you of those two crabs from "Finding Nemo?")


	5. The Secret of the Rings

Disclaimer: This time, I'm letting Sheena do it...

(Hiya everybody! Ima back! Sorry for not updating in a while, I was busy doing other stuff more important than this story. Muaha. Right now I'm pissed off and I don't want to think about anything else but this story. So don't talk to me.)

(Okay, so that's not going anywhere. It seems that everything is going as planned, my reviewers are confused and they're thinking the wrong idea. And oh, before I somehow confuse more people, I'll tell you what kind of fanfic this is. This is a Colette x Lloyd fanfic, a little of Sheena x Lloyd and alot of Genis x Presea. Reason why I don't want to point this out to all of you because I don't want this story to be classified as a Colloyd or a Shelloyd, or maybe a Gesea. This is a story between two guys who just switched bodies and they want it back!!)

(About Sheena x Zelos...no. Personally, I'm not a fan of Sheelos fanfics. But this story tends to bend the rules of "ToS fanfiction love" a little. Zelos is a sly bastard. But, what they don't know...won't hurt them...)

(And are you ever so encouraging! I just knew you're going to tell me to "ignore him" or "screw him" or "keep on going, you'll do fine." Just knew it. Thanks for keeping my spirits up.)

(About the rings...you guys just guess! Holy crap, man! I really want to tell you what the rings actually does but it'll spoil the whole plot...so I'll make you guys guess some more!)

(Enough of my blabbering, I'll respond to the reviews that I somehow racked up while I was gone...)

Luv2Game: Start guessing!  
PIRO the unforgiven one: You love this story that much?  
Green Magi: Hm, going to Triet isn't such a bad idea...  
Mihalle Miyama: Sorry for not responding to your last review...thanks! And your recent review...thanks. -.-  
Cerse: Word!  
GirlyButTough: Grades are meaningless! It's the thought that counts!!  
jellybeanz225: I don't know about that, I'll try.  
Kanji-Neko: No way! XD  
balmung31: Lloyd x Sheena all the way!  
Heimdale Elf: You're one of the people who has no idea what the rings do, start guessing!  
General-BOLT: Sorry for not responding to you last review...but thanks for your input!

(Another note to put out: Lloyd and Zelos has no idea how they switched bodies! They do not want to be each other! The inscriptions on the rings is like a test. There! A hint from the brain of RW! Start guessing! Hey! That should be my new line until you guys figure it out! Start guessing!)

Sheena: That's more annoying than saying, "No way!" And you talk too much! Get on with the story!  
RW: Okay!

5) The Secret of the Rings

Lloyd takes Zelos to the "Dudes" room, where everything was put up neatly because Sebastian cleaned it earlier.

"Hey, hey, man, don't grab me like that!" Zelos whined.

"Shut up and get inside."

They both enter the room and locks the door behind them. Lloyd gave Zelos an evil glare.

"What?"

"What are you intentions, Zelos?"

"Hey, don't blame me because we switched bodies! I feel the same way!"

"N-No no no!" Lloyd obstructs his view from Zelos.

"What are you doing now?"

"Don't stand up like that, it makes me look gay!"

"Hm?" Zelos checks his Lloyd self and stands as if he was still in his own body. He then looks at Lloyd, "Don't stand up like, THAT! It makes ME look like a show-off!"

Lloyd checks his posture and sees nothing wrong. Just think of a Zelos standing like Lloyd and Lloyd standing like Zelos. If you think about it, it's wrong and confusing!

"Ow!" Lloyd feels a sharp pain on his fingers.

"Hey, what's the...whoa..." Zelos looks at Lloyd's hands, the finger that's aching is the finger that has the ring on it, and it's glowing! He then feels the sharp pain on his finger, too. "Ow! That hurts!"

"I can't move my hands!" Lloyd tries his best to move, but he can't.

"Me neither!"

"What's happening!?"

The rings on both fingers starts to lift up, taking Lloyd and Zelos with them.

"Ahh! We're gonna crash into the celing!" Zelos screamed.

"Do something!"

"Hey! Does it look like I'm doing something!?"

The rings starts to shine very bright, striking both of them blind.

"We're gonna die!!!" Zelos yelped.

"Aaarrrrgh!!!"

Then, just like that, a huge flash engulfed them and they disappeared...

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!!!" Lloyd finds himself being sucked into a purplish vortex, he twirls around at the neverending tunnel of "death" as he plummets down deeper and deeper...

"Uaaaaagh!!" Zelos flips endlessly across the same purplish vortex, and although it's looks funny, it's making his vision blurry and it felt as if someone is causing him to flip around. His freefall flip came to an abrupt stop when he bashes his head onto Lloyd's body.

"Ow! Zelos!?" Lloyd yelled thought the hollow vortex.

"Waaa!! I don't want to die!!" Zelos screamed as he hugged Lloyd in a fetal position.

"Stop crying, you big baby!" Lloyd scolded, "We need to- AHHHHH!!!"

They suddenly felt themselves falling faster into the vortex, Zelos' girlish scream echoes through the tunnel. After falling for some time, they finally felt something on their butt, they're not falling anymore, they're sliding!

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa!" Lloyd tries to stop himself from sliding down but Zelos' weight is all that he can bear. Zelos is screaming like there's no tomorrow... "Zelos! Get off me!!" he pushes Zelos away, but he's scared out of his wits, and when he finally shook him off, he saw something coming toward them. It was a black hole!

"AHHHHH!!!"

And then they were gone...

Gone into the darkness...

Never to be seen again...

"Lloyd...Lloyd, open your eyes..."

Lloyd's eyes slowly opens and saw a beautiful woman.

_Wha? Where am I?_ is what he wanted to say, but all it came out was, "Goo goo ga ga!"

_What the hell!? I can't talk! _Lloyd looks at himself, and sees nothing but a diaper on his crotch. _I'm a baby!? How did I become a baby!?_

"Awww, you're so adorable!" The woman takes Lloyd's little body and hugs him.

_Why is she so familiar? Have I seen her before? Could it be...?_

"How's the baby?" said a musculine voice from far away.

"He's fine," the woman replied and she carried Lloyd up to her shoulders. "Wanna go see your daddy?"

_Is it Kratos!? Are you my mother!?_ Lloyd said, but it came out as, "Uuuuaaaaau!"

The woman smiled and turned Lloyd to where he can see his father. But...he stares in horror as the man smiled at him and said, "Hello, my son!"

The man that he saw as his father turns out to be Zelos.

_AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!_

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" Lloyd finally awakens from his bad dream.

"Hey! Dude! Don't yell!" Zelos growled, but that's odd...

That's his voice.

"Whe-where are we!?" Lloyd asked, he feels something weird about his voice, too.

That was HIS voice!

"Whoa! What the-?" he checks himself, it's him! Back to his original self again! "I'm me again! I'm me again!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't be excited about it." Zelos helps Lloyd up and looks around, "So where do you think we are?"

"I don't know," Lloyd looks around and sees nothing but wavy purplish walls and a platform showing some kind of path. "Looks like this is the only way out, I guess."

Lloyd and Zelos walks across the platform and comes across a huge door blocking the way. They both glared at each other and opened both sides of the door. Inside was nothing but black.

"Black what?" Lloyd said.

Just black. Black walls, black floors, black figures.

"Black figures!?" Zelos exclaimed.

Yeah, and it's going at your direction. I suggest you run.

"Eeep!" Lloyd and Zelos turns the other way but all they come across is black.

"BLACK WHAT!?" Lloyd yelled.

"Who are we talking to!?" Zelos yelled.

"You're talking to me," said a low, cold, voice that somehow took my job as a narrator.

"Wait, you're there," Lloyd points and turns the other way and points to the black figure, "and he's there," and turns to Zelos, "and he's there."

"Yeah, I'm here." Zelos said.

"Yeah, and...hey! What da!?" Just thinking about it frustrated Lloyd.

"Man, RW has gotta stop making fun of Lloyd like that." Zelos said.

The whole area is pitch black, except for Lloyd and Zelos, who stood out in the darkness.

"Welcome..." said that low, cold voice. A flash of light appeared and everything turned white. The figure that they couldn't see is now visible to them.

"Yuan!?" Lloyd blurted out.

"What are you doing here?" Zelos said.

"Welcome to my office, you like it?" Yuan still had that low, cold voice.

Lloyd looks arounds the white room, "You don't do much, don't ya?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" He snaps his fingers and a whole bunch of furniture and antiques popped out of nowhere, scaring the living hell out of Lloyd and Zelos.

"WHOA!!"

"HEY!"

Yuan smiled and changed his voice tone to a pleasent tone, "Sit!"

They looked around and they saw a comfortable looking chair behind them. And so they did so. Yuan walked behind is working space and sat on his chair, "So, what can I do for you?"

"Hey! You brought us here! What did you do to us!?" Lloyd said.

"Hm? I don't remember anything regarding you guys."

"Then why are we here!?" Zelos shot back.

Yuan gave them a senseless glare, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lloyd and Zelos exchanged glances and they showed Yuan the rings. Yuan had to put on small glasses to analyze them. "Oh, so that's why you're here!"

"We never intended to come here in the first place!" Zelos said.

"It doesn't matter, you're here and you've got the rings that I gave to that half-elf boy. Smart move."

"You mean Genis? These rings belong to Genis?" Lloyd asked.

"Why, yes. Do you need further information on how he got it?"

"I'd rather get information on how YOU got it."

"Oh, made it myself! Nice, isn't it?"

Lloyd and Zelos exchanged glances again. "That's not what I mean."

"No matter, seems that you've changed bodies, correct?"

Lloyd doesn't want to bother answering that, neither does Zelos.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes,' now why did you put it on?"

They decided not to answer that, too.

"Hmm, Lloyd because he thought it was a wishing ring, and Zelos because it looks sexy on him. Great."

"Hey!" Both Lloyd and Zelos stood up, "How did you know that!?" they said at the same time.

"Sit, sit, I'll explain everything!"

They reluctantly sat down again.

"These rings were intended to bring two couples together. But since you guys put it on, that's a different story." Yuan explained.

"What!?" Lloyd said in confusion.

"You mean to tell us that these are commitment rings!?" Zelos asked.

"Yes."

"Yuck! I outta-"

"But here's the catch: If two men wear it, they'll switch bodies."

"That we know!" Lloyd said.

"And you can't take it out."

"Huh?" Lloyd takes the ring and attempts to yank it out, but it didn't bulge.

"See? Now the only way to take it out..." Yuan started staring at a space.

"Yes!?" Lloyd and Zelos yearned to what Yuan's going to say next.

"...I forgot."

Both Lloyd and Zelos fell off their chairs.

"You forgot!?!?" Lloyd yelled.

"How can you forget!?" Zelos added.

"Hmm, that's a good question," Yuan ponders to himself, "how could I forget?" He shrugged and stood up, "Oh, well, you're time's up."

"Hey! You can't leave us like this!" Lloyd said.

Yuan created a pointless smile and waved like they were next door neighbors, "Goodbye!"

"Why I outta-" Before Lloyd could say anything, they disappeared from the office, sending them to the purplish vortex again.

"Ahhhhh!!!!!"

"Ahhhhh!!!!!"

"Ahhhhh!!!!!"

"Ahhhhh!!!!!"

Genis stares at Lloyd and Zelos on the floor. They're wobbling around and screaming with their eyes closed.

"Guys?" Genis said, "Are you okay?"

They continued to scream.

"What's happening here!?" Regal enters the "Dudes" room and saw what Genis' doing.

"Something's wrong with them." Genis dumbfoundedly pointed to them.

They continued to scream.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Genis asked.

"Yes, we should. You take Lloyd, I'll take Zelos. On a count of three, we choke them." Regal ordered.

"Why choke?"

"That I have no idea." Regal said, realizing that he had no reason for doing so for the first time.

"Okay!"

Genis already is having a hard time trying to get a hold of the psycho Lloyd. It didn't pose a problem to Regal, though.

"One, two, three!"

"Achka!" Genis squeezes Lloyd neck with all his might. Achka?

"Kid, get off me!" Lloyd yelled.

"Regal, get off me!" Zelos yelled.

"Wow, it worked!" Genis and Regal releases them.

"Ugh, we're are we?" Lloyd and Zelos looks at each other, they're back in the "Dudes" room, fortunately, but unfortunately...

"We're back to not ourselves." Zelos said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Genis curiously said.

Lloyd and Zelos remembered what Yuan said, "Genis!?"

"Y-Y-Yes?"

* * *

RW: Dahahahaha! A cliffhanger approaches!  
Sheena: I don't like cliffhangers.  
RW: And I made Yuan an OOC fool! Dahahahaha! (Sorry if this offends anyone who likes him. Deep regards.)  
Sheena: How did he get in?  
RW: Hm, I dunno. I just thought of someone and he seemed perfect.  
Sheena: Weird. Only five people were involved in this chapter.  
RW: Six, including me.  
Sheena: No, five.  
RW: Six.  
Sheena: Five!  
RW: Six!  
Sheena: Five!  
RW: Six!  
Lloyd: No way!  
(Silence)  
(Both RW and Sheena have paper fan)  
RW/Sheena: Die!  
Lloyd: No way! (runs away) 

Review!

Regal: Not a chance!


	6. Learn To Be Like Zelos

Sheena: (dumbfoundly reads an index card) RW, does, not, own, Tales, of, Shrynonia?  
RW: Symphonia!  
Sheena: ...Oh! "RW does not own Tales of Symphonia!"  
RW: Geez, this'll take a while to manage...

RW: Urrrgh, sorry for the delay peoples.  
Sheena: Yeah, I thought I was going to be stuck here forever!  
RW: Stuck where?  
Sheena: ...I dunno.  
RW: Hm...  
Sheena: So what are you up to now?  
RW: Ah, nothing. Just listening to my Tales of Symphonia Original Soundtrack CD that I got days ago.  
Sheena: You got the soundtrack!? Where did you get it!? I've been looking forward to buying one!  
RW: You don't have to, just tell me, and I'll let you borrow it.  
Sheena: Really!? You're so sweet!  
RW: Heh heh.  
Sheena: Just curious, where did you get it?  
RW: I wouldn't get this if I lived in America, now wouldn't I?  
Sheena: Well, kinda.  
RW: What do you mean, "kinda?"  
Sheena: There's EBay, Amazon-  
RW: Okay! So you CAN get it in America...I don't like ordering stuff on the internet, though.  
Sheena: I do! Look what I got from EBay! (takes out the Lloyd plushie)  
Lloyd: No way!  
RW: Oh, that. That seller must be really happy to sell that piece of junk.  
Sheena: Did you say something?  
RW: No.  
Lloyd: No way!  
RW: I got the soundtrack in Hiroshima, and paid for it with my hard-earned money! (yen)  
Sheena: So you live in Japan?  
RW: Yeah! Understand Japanese?  
Sheena: You're looking at a girl who got created in Japan! Of course I do!  
RW: You're Japanese?  
Sheena: Baka dayo Ryu kun. (You're stupid, Ryu)  
RW: Eeh!? Ijiwarunee Shihna! (Huh!? You're a bully, Sheena!)  
Sheena: Why is your Japanese have an American accent?  
RW: Because my Japanese is so basic, I'm equivalent to a four-year-old!  
Sheena: How so?  
RW: Think of me as a dude who knows his ABC's but doesn't know words! Well...some.  
Sheena: Hmm, okay. I'll help you then. Atashiwa Shihna, Mizuho karade Fujibayashi Shihna, yoroshikune! (I'm Sheena, Sheena Fujibayashi from Mizuho, pleased to meet you!)  
RW: Ore wa Ryu, Ryu Uooriyaa. Douzo yoroshiku, Shihna chan. Ken ga suki da. (I'm Ryu, Ryu Warrior. Pleased to meet you, Sheena. I like swords.)  
Sheena: Ken ga suki? (You like swords?)  
RW: Mochiron! (Of course!)  
Sheena: Yare yare. (Oh, boy...)  
RW: Kimi mo suki da... (I also like you...)  
Sheena: N? (Huh?)  
RW: Nanimo! (Nothing!)  
(If anyone knows Japanese, feel free to correct me. I learned Japanese at school, so, uh, yeah. Don't yell at me because I don't know anything.)

Review Responses: (Forgive me if I spell your name wrong)

Xaeta Alexin: Brag about your immortality somewhere else.  
Cerse: I need to borrow Skeith to handle the Lloyd problem...  
Kanji-Neko: No way! 0.0  
Luv2Game: Hannible? How?  
sirhcnotilih: ... ... ... ... Huh? (Sheena: Why are you looking at me?)  
The Hitokiri Battousai: If you hadn't noticed, I like torturing Zelos, it's actually pretty funny.  
jellybeanz225: Go ahead, I'm sure he'll behave.  
GirlyButTough: Geez, I'm sorry but that's what Sheena would say...but cheese?  
Charlett-The-Druid: Well, (scratches head) improve myself as a writer? Hm... I dunno, but go ahead.  
Chibi Presea: OKAY!  
Rei Hoshi Kage: I'm glad that you like my story. Thanks.

6) Learn To Be Like Zelos

"Y-Y-Yes?"

Genis walks back against the wall as Lloyd and Zelos slowly walks toward him.

"Do you realize what you just did!?" Lloyd in Zelos said.

"Did what? I only choked you!" Genis said.

"Don't act dumb, brat! I know it was your doing!" Zelos in Lloyd said.

"Lloyd?" Genis stares at Zelos who looks like Lloyd.

"That'll be me." Lloyd pats his Zelos chest.

Genis stares in confusion, "What?"

Zelos grabs Genis' shirt, "Listen, little boy, I know what you did to us, now change us back!!"

"Hey, Zelos, don't hurt him." Lloyd said.

"Zelos? But that's Lloyd!" Genis points to Zelos.

"I'm Zelos, he's Lloyd." says the Lloyd body.

"Wait, what?"

Zelos shows Genis the ring on his finger, "Recognize THIS!?"

Having seeing that ring gave Genis a huge spine chill, "Da, da, da..."

"Explain, little boy!"

"That's my ring!"

"Your ring?" Lloyd said, "Then this must be yours, too." He shows Genis the other ring.

Having seeing the other ring, Genis flusters all red and faints. Zelos drops him and gave a deep sigh.

"So what now?" Lloyd said.

Zelos stares at Genis and starts to ponder, "I dunno, but we have to keep this secret,"

"Uh, Zelos?" Lloyd said.

"Don't interrupt me! We mustn't let anyone other than Genis know about this,"

"Zelos, can I say something?" Lloyd persisted.

"Silence, impersonator! We need to keep a low profile,"

"Zelos!!!"

"What!?"

Lloyd points something behind Zelos. He turns around to see Regal. Zelos widens his eyes and looks around.

"Hi! I'm Lloyd!" Zelos lied.

"Nice try, Zelos. I heard the whole thing."

"Damn."

"So you know, Regal." Lloyd said.

"Do not worry. I shall keep this a secret."

Zelos gave Regal a stink eye, "How do I know that we can trust you?"

"Have you doubted my trust from the moment I joined you?"

Even Lloyd had trouble answering that question.

"No! It's just...how do we know you're not gonna slip out on us?"

"I'm not saying anything about this, that is final." Regal walks out of the "Dudes" room and shuts the door.

"Rrr! That Regal! Thinking he can keep a secret and walk away like that!" Zelos clenches his fists.

"Hmm, come to think of it, he's never gossiped. Not even once." Lloyd pondered.

"Hey, shut up! You're just saying that just to make me look bad!"

"I've never insulted you ever, so YOU shut up!"

"That was an insult! C'mere you!" Zelos uses his red-gloved hands to choke the life out of Lloyd.

"Ack! Ack! Ack!" Lloyd manages to get a hold of Zelos' hands and knees his chest.

"Ai! Oh, you're gonna regret doing that!" Zelos charges toward Lloyd but he effortlessly dodged it. But since Zelos ran so fast, he collided to the window and fell off, landing face-down to the grass in his backyard. The thud made everyone in the kitchen jump. Colette, for some reason, screamed really loud. Unfortunately, Sheena got caught in the middle of the headsplitting scream and she fell off her chair.

"Tha-thanks for the wake up call, Colette." Sheena murmured.

"I wonder where that came from?" Raine looks out the window and sees Lloyd's body on the ground.

"Rrrraaaa!" Zelos' body is seen airborne and lands on top on Lloyd's body.

"Aaaaaaaiiii!" Zelos feels a great crack on his back.

That yelp made the rest of the group speechless. Lloyd has never yelled like a girl before.

"Get off! Get off!" said Zelos with his cheesy high-pitched voice.

"What is going on here!?" Raine walks out to the backyard.

"Hunny! Hunny! Help me!" yelped Zelos on the ground.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me 'Hunny,' Lloyd?"

"Uh...no! Professor Raine! Get him off me, Professor Raine!"

"Zelos, get off Lloyd."

"Yes, Professor Sage."

_Wait, Zelos doesn't call me "Professor Sage." What's gotten into him? _Raine thought.

Zelos gets up and bends his hips, creating a loud crack on his back, "Urrgh! That hurts!"

"That'll teach you not to mess with me, Ze- I mean Lloyd!" Lloyd threatened.

"Speak for yourself!" Zelos' voice starts to get groggy.

"Okay, what happened?" Raine said with an angry voice.

Before they could say anything, a third body fell off the house. It was Genis.

"Ahhhh!!!!"

Lloyd caught Genis, who was still screaming for his life.

"Genis!"

"Ahhhh!!!!"

"Genis!!"

"Ahhhh!!!!"

"GENIS!!!"

Genis immediately stopped.

"What's the matter with you?"

"You saved my life, Zelos..."

Lloyd gave Zelos a stinkeye and dropped him.

"Ow!"

SLAP!

"Ow!"

"Don't drop Genis like that!" Raine said from behind.

"Hey! I just saved his life! You should be thanking me!"

"Oh, Zelos!" Raine wraps herself in Lloyd's arms and starts kissing him. Zelos couldn't believe what he's seeing!

"Make love to me, Professor!" Lloyd said.

Raine pins Lloyd to the ground and begins taking off her clothes. Genis does nothing about it.

"No! Stop! This can't happen!" Zelos said. "No. No! NO!!!"

"WAKE UP!!"

"AHHH!!!"

Zelos springs up from a bed only to see the brown-eyed self looking at him.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"You made love to your Professor! How could you!?" Zelos yelled.

"What!? That's nasty! I would never do anything like that!!"

"You're lying! I know you did! That could have been me!"

"Okay, Zelos." Lloyd takes two steps back, "You're scaring me."

"Don't act like an idiot! I saw the way you kissed her!"

"I kissed her? No way, man. I've never kissed anyone in all of my seventeen years!"

"But you kissed her."

"I did not kiss her! You we're in what people call a dream!"

Come to think about it, Zelos isn't in his backyard anymore. So he must be dreaming...

"You knocked me out, didn't you!?"

"How could I knock you out? You fell off the window and didn't move until you started yelling again!"

"Liar! Her tits were nice, huh!?" Zelos uses his body language to impersonate a person milking a cow. "Mmm yum, oh yeah, Professor! What's the next lesson!?"

Lloyd starts to twitch, wonder what kind of an idiot took over Zelos. Then he, for some reason, thought about it. What the hell is the matter with him!? "No! No! That's just wrong!"

"What's going on here!?" Raine appears at the "Dudes" door, she's wearing a towel.

"Ha! That proves it!" Zelos points his accusations at Lloyd, "Why is she dressed like that!?"

"Because it's nighttime and it's almost time for us to sleep." Lloyd said.

"What!?" Zelos looks out the broken window and sees a full moon in the night. He slowly turns to Lloyd and stares at him.

"What?"

"You kissed her."

"For the last time, I, did, not, kiss, her!!"

"Who did you kiss, Zelos?" Raine asked.

Raine's question to Lloyd confused Zelos. "Wait, what did you say?"

"That answer your question, Zelo- I mean, Lloyd?"

"...Shut up. Just shut up!"

"Who did you kiss, Zelos?" Raine repeated.

Lloyd turned to Raine. "I kissed nobody."

Zelos went behind him and mouthed out the word, "Liar" in front of Raine.

"C'mon, Zelos, don't lie. Who did you kiss?" Raine said.

"What?" Lloyd turns to Zelos, who was peacefully doing nothing.

"Don't look at me."

"You bastard! You did something behind my back!"

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Lloyd opens his mouth so he can say something. But he had nothing to say and leaves the "Dudes" room in distraught. Zelos and Raine are alone in the room.

"Oh, and by the way," Zelos said, "He kissed you."

"HE WHAT!?"

"And made love to you, and drank your milk."

"Lloyd, is this true!?"

Zelos sat down on a chair, "I dunno."

"He's going to get it now!" Raine slams the door behind her, leaving the room pitch black.

"Hm...I want to laugh, but I just can't."

Lloyd enters Zelos' huge room figuring that since he's Zelos, why not lay back and be like him?

"Zelos, hunny!" said a female voice.

"Hm? Who's there!?" Lloyd looks around the room and sees no one.

"At the bed, hunny!" said another female voice.

Lloyd approaches Zelos' bed and sees two of Zelos' groupies on the bed, wearing nothing under the covers.

"Who are you!?"

"Why, we're your sweet hunnies, silly! Get over here so we can play!"

"...Play what?"

One of the girls grabs his blouse, "Tag."

"...Tag?"

"You're it."

Raine goes downstairs and meets up with Sheena, Regal and Presea, who was making a conversation.

"Where's Zelos!?"

"He's probably in his room playing with his sluts." Sheena replied.

"Ooo, that Zelos!" She stomps back upstairs and disappears in the hallway.

"How did you know that, Sheena?" Presea said.

"Hm, I have no idea." Sheena said.

Regal just sighed of boredom.

"Zelos! Open this door right now!!" Raine appears at Zelos' door and begins knocking it, hard. Lloyd appeared out of the covers of Zelos' bed, with a messy hair and only his pants on.

"Who's there!?"

"It's Raine! Open this door so I can kill you!"

"What!?"

"Open this door, now!"

"Hey, hunny." One of the groupies popped out of the blankets, "Want your other girlfriend to join us?"

The other girl popped out, "Oh! I love foursomes!"

"Ick." was all Lloyd could say.

"It'll be fun! I'll let her in!" said the first girl.

"No! Don't!" Lloyd doesn't want to seen with two naked women in front of his teacher!

"What's the matter? I thought you liked foursomes!"

"I don't!"

Raine kicks the door open and sees the horrible scene that Lloyd was in.

"Oh...my...Goddess..."

"Hm?" While he was stopping one of the girls from opening the door, he didn't realize that he grabbed her breasts. "Damn..."

Moments later, Lloyd was flown from Zelos' window and lands face down on the grass in the backyard.

"I don't want to be like him anymore..."

* * *

RW: Okay, finished. Man, that was a terribly written chapter!  
Sheena: Hey, RW!  
RW: What?  
Sheena: I got great news!  
RW: Fire away.  
Sheena: I just gave Lloyd a friend that he can actually talk to!  
RW: Really?  
Sheena: Yeah! And their intelligence is almost identical! It's amazing!  
RW: And where exactly did you get this "friend?"  
Sheena: 8-bit theater. His name is Fighter.  
Fighter: I like swords!  
Lloyd: No way!  
Fighter: I like swords!  
Lloyd: No way!  
Fighter: I like swords!  
Lloyd: No way!  
RW: What the hell is this!?  
Sheena: It's very interesting.  
RW: You better hope you asked permission to use him, Sheena.  
Sheena: Yeah, yeah. It's not like I'm being sued.  
Fighter: (angry) I like swords!  
Lloyd: (angry) No way!  
Fighter: (angry) I like swords!  
Lloyd: (angry) No way!  
Fighter: (angry) I, LIKE, SWORDS!!  
Lloyd: (angry) NO, WAY!!**  
**RW: I have a headache, make them talk somewhere else.  
Sheena: Hey! Wait for me, RW!  
Fighter: (angry) I like swords!  
Lloyd: (angry) No way!  
Fighter: (angry) I like swords!  
Lloyd: (angry) No way!  
Fighter: (angry) I like swords!  
Lloyd: (angry) No way!  
(They fight and they both died. Haha, just kidding.) 

Review!

Genis: Heh.

(When Zelos attacks up (A and Up together) doesn't he remind you of Conan the Barbarian? CROM!!)


	7. Learn To Be Like Lloyd

Sheena: RWdoesnotownToSifhedidhewould-  
RW: Hey, slow down!  
Sheena: Aaaaaaaarrrrr daaaaaabbaaaaaiiiuuuuuuu dooooooooooes nnnnooooooot ooooooooown teeeeeeeeee ooooooooou eeeeesssssss...  
RW: (moans) Must...take...asprin...

(I'm sick, okay? I'm just gonna cut and paste this thing and I'm done. Haha.)

(Before I begin, I see that some reviewers are somewhat confused because they can't tell the differece between Lloyd and Zelos. I'm not expecting you to understand immediately. Think second person for once. What if you were actually a character in this story? !keep dreaming! If you were to see Lloyd's body, what do you immediately assume? It's Lloyd, right? You don't know that he's actually Zelos. If you think about it, it's scary, but you don't know that. Everytime Lloyd does an action, think Zelos. Everytime Zelos does an action, think Lloyd. Once again, I'm not expecting you to understand immediately. Get it through your thick little heads for once. If I offended you in some way, I'm sorry.)

dragoonknight1: I'm sure you'll understand the difference between Lloyd and Zelos soon enough.  
sirhcnotilih: ...You're making me twitch. You don't like me when I'm twitching...  
Sanosuke.Cigara: You will now wonder what Lloyd is doing now in this chapter.  
Cerse: I have to use Skeith next chapter, because I'm sick and I added some stuff last minute.  
Green Magi: I like swords!  
Crystal Tears: Thanks, I hate foursomes too.  
Lord X: Read the response to dragoonknight1.  
Rei Hoshi Kage: (scratches head) Wow, I really don't think this story is a success but uh, I'm still glad you love this story so much.  
mizu: Okay!  
jellybeanz225: Keep him, I have him in different personalities. Sadness, happiness, seriousness...  
The Hitokiri Battousai: You don't know how famous 8-bit theater is... I love it so much I can say, "I like swords." in Japanese! "Ken ga suki!"  
NakigoeMizuKibun/Chibi Presea: Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!Okay!

7) Learn To Be Like Lloyd

As of now, Lloyd and Zelos are currently on exile from the ToS group.

"Wait, how did we get on exile?"

"Lloyd, haven't you been listening over the past five days? We're branded as weird and extremely dangerous."

"Extremely dangerous? I don't think we're extremely dangerous."

"Never mind, start walking."

Lloyd and Zelos walks through the mucky walls of the Meltokio sewers. They've been staying there for a week now, living though sandwiches and roasted rats. Don't even ask what they drink.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Lloyd glared at Zelos.

"We need a miracle. That's what we're looking for."

"I don't think there's any miracles here. There's only moss, dirty water, spider-webs, a garbage making thing, and an unidentified shiny thing that changes our sorcerer ring."

"Too bad we don't have it." Zelos crosses his arms.

"And too bad we don't have a miracle!"

"You know what, dude, just shut your yapper and quit playing with my clothes."

Ten days ago, after Lloyd, who has Zelos' body, got thrown off the window by his teacher, things just got worse, even with Zelos' help. Zelos, who was having fun being Lloyd, brought chaos with him and everyone who got caught in the middle.

One day, Zelos attempted to hit on Sheena again while Colette was watching. Only when after a couple of hours later Zelos recieved a slap from Colette,of course that didn't matter.

Because they're staying in Meltokio, Lloyd had to hang out with Zelos' groupies. Zelos had to teach Lloyd how to act around them. One important rule was "Never ever answer 'no' if they want something...even if they want sex."

Lloyd replied, "No."

He never had sex before, nor had he ever affectionately kissed a girl. (You think?) Until now, and it was terrible. These girls won't hold anything back and they never seem to regret anything. That's bad news for Lloyd and it was from the beginning.

"Lloyd, you need to learn how to be a man. Not a man that uses two swords and attempts to save the world. Well, maybe. Either way, chicks dig that."

After that confusing advice, Lloyd tried to talk to Colette.

"Colette, I need to talk to you!"

"Hi, Zelos! That bubble bath was fun! I wanna do it again!"

Lloyd didn't want to say anything else and left without giving her a chance to say something.

So Lloyd is living in hell. Zelos living in heaven. Me living in the middle. Until one day...

"Lloyd! What are you doing!?"

"Back off, Zelos! Or I WILL kill myself!"

"Don't do it! What about me!?"

"Oh shut up, Zelos! You're having fun being me, aren't you!?"

"Hm..."

"See!? That proves it! I'm doing it!"

"No!"

That was when it happened...

"What happened next Yuan!?" the real Lloyd said attentively.

"...They died."

"No!" he acted as if something bad happened, "That's terrible!"

"That's right, Lloyd," Yuan sighed, "it's terrible all right."

"And what did they do to their bodies!? Did they burn them!?"

"Who's 'they?' And what are you talking about?" Yuan snapped.

"I was talking about the people who looked like us."

"It's a story, Lloyd. It's not real."

"Darn, and I was getting worked up back then!"

"Lloyd, you have such an interesting personality." the real Zelos said.

"Really?"

"Over the past couple of days, you were acting so serious that I couldn't tell the difference."

Yuan stands, "Okay, you two. I had enough of your 'I'm-happy-that-I-have-my-body-back-for-2-hours' crap. Now on to more serious business. Yes, I'm talking to you, Lloyd."

"I didn't say that." Lloyd said.

"Really?" Yuan glared, "We'll just see about that..." He snaps his fingers and a huge screen opens on top of the vanilla white celing. The screen fuzzes and starts showing Lloyd sitting down on a chair with Zelos. Yuan's voice is heard from the screen while the two of them sat down attentively.

"Okay, every five days, you'll have a chance to be yourselves by staying here in my office for two hours."

Lloyd smiles and says, "I'm happy that I have my body back for 2 hours!"

The screen fuzzes and closes.

"...explain that, Lloyd." Yuan said.

Lloyd felt that he already lost, "You're good..."

"Okay, time for serious business," Yuan starts to say, but before he could say something else about this serious business, he said, "Lloyd, get off my desk."

"Oh, sorry!" He hopped out of the desk and sat at those chairs from before.

"Now, about your bodies. I-"

Lloyd raises his hand.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"No."

"Damn."

"Moving o-"

Lloyd raises his hand again.

"What now!?"

"Uh, Yuan?" Lloyd asked, "Why do you have so many different personalities? First you were scary, then you were happy, now you're serious."

Yuan twitched, "What? Do you think I'm weird!? If you think so, I'll-"

"No, I don't think so! I just...never mind."

"Ahem, moving on. Now, I understand that you both are undergoing some changes. That's normal. Now I can't say that I can directly change you back. So I have a back up plan."

"This is gonna be good." Zelos blurted.

"Since your half-elf friend is still unconscious for some odd reason, I had the liberty to give you tasks while you're 'stuck' being each other, so to say. Here." Yuan gives them a piece of paper showing them a long list of things to do.

"What are you trying to do, Yuan!? Kill us!?" Lloyd exclaimed.

"No, I'm trying to occupy your time. Clearly you don't want to be those two people from the story."

"This'll do." Zelos folds the paper and puts it in his pocket. "We shall take our leave-"

"No," Yuan interuppted, "stay a little more. Take the time to read over your tasks. You got time."

"Hm, might as well." And so they did.

"Hey, Zelos, can I see your paper?" Lloyd tried to peek behind Zelos' back.

"Back off, read your own."

"I just wanna see! Man, it's not like it's homework!"

"It is." Yuan blurted.

"What!? That's just, no! I'm not doing this!" Lloyd throws the paper to the ground and crosses his arms like a little kid.

"You want your body back, right?"

"yes..." Lloyd squeaked.

"Then you will do this!" The paper magically flies to Lloyd's hand as Yuan snapped his fingers.

"yes, sir..."

Five minutes later, Lloyd felt that reading this paper was like doing a test in Raine's classroom. For some odd reason, he remembered it.

_"Everyone has thirty minutes to complete the English examination. You may begin as soon as I give it to you."_

_"Lloyd! What are you doing!?"_

_"Shut it, Genis! I'm passing this test!"_

_"You can't have answers on your hand, it's cheating!"_

_"Who says it's cheating? It's not cheating. It's an opportunity to pass a test for once!"_

_"Yeah, as if."_

_"Hey, shut up! You're just jealous that I have the answers and I don't!"_

_"...I KNOW the answers."_

_"Cheater..."_

_"Lloyd! What's that on your hand!?"_

_"Huh?"_

"Lloyd!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cheat! Please forgive me!" Lloyd yelled.

"...Oooookay. I think you spent too much time here." Yuan said.

"Huh?" He realizes that he's still in Yuan's office.

"You can leave now."

"I can?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time?"

"Yeah, Lloyd." Zelos gives Lloyd a headlock, "let's go."

"Hey! Get off you son of a-"

VOOSH!

"Ahhh!!" Both Lloyd and Zelos falls and lands in a dumpster.

"Hey!" A man in rags throws a rock at them.

"Ow! What the-" Zelos (Lloyd) gets up and finds out where they were.

"Get out of my house! Now!"

Lloyd (Zelos) gets up and shot back, "This isn't a house! It's a dumpster!"

"And it's where I live, go and don't come back!"

The man is pretty strong for a commoner, because he threw both of them across the mucky streets of Meltokio.

"Aw, man, this sucks. We can't come back to Noble Land and all we have is this stupid piece of paper Yuan gave to us." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, thought I've never be forced out like that and live here." Zelos said.

"Yeah..."

While they were talking about how low and dumb they were, a man in a dark cloak bumps into Lloyd.

"Hey, watch it." said the man.

"Oh, sorry."

They watch the man walk away.

"Hey, where's my paper!?" Lloyd checked his pockets and looks at the man that bumped into him. He was holding the paper. "Hey! That's my paper! Give it back!"

The man looked behind him and started to run.

"Lloyd, what are you do- Hey! Come back here, Lloyd!" Zelos ran after his body.

Lloyd ran as fast as he could toward the dark-cloaked man and finally cornered him.

"I got you now! Now give it back!"

"No." replied the man.

_Hey, that sounds familiar..._ Lloyd thought.

"Wait up, Lloyd! What are you doing!?" Zelos finally caught up to Lloyd.

"No, it can't be..."

"Be a good boy Lloyd..." The man takes off his hood revealing a reddish brown haired man.

"Kratos!?!?!?"

-

RW: zZzZzZzZ  
Sheena: Hey, I got your chicken soup.  
RW: zZzZzZzZ  
Sheena: Hey, wake up.  
RW: zZzZzZzZ  
Sheena: WAKE UP!!  
RW: Ahhh!! Spiders!!  
Sheena: Ack! (spills the chicken soup on RW)  
RW: Ahhh!! It burns!! The venom is piercing through my skin!!  
Sheena: Hey, snap out of it!  
RW: NO WAY!!!  
(Outside RW's room, Lloyd hears crashing noise inside)  
Lloyd: No way?

Review!

Sheena: No way!

(Can you imagine Zelos saying, "No way!" ?)


	8. Kratos Lesson Number One

Sheena: RW does not own Tales of Symphonia,  
RW: Yes! She finally got it right!  
Sheena: If he did, he would make lifetime supplies of Lloyd plushies and annoy the hell out of everyone! Muahahaha! (runs away)  
RW: Hey! Come back here!

RW: ...  
Sheena: Welcome back, dude. You're kinda late.  
RW: Sorry, writer's block.  
Sheena: "Writer's block?" Is that what they call it now?  
RW: (sarcastic) Yeah!  
Sheena: Humph.  
RW: Lots of crazy things happened during that time, too.  
Sheena: Like what?  
RW: Christmas, New Years, oh, I got a PS2 version of ToS!  
Sheena: PS2 version? Isn't that in Japanese?  
RW: Yeah, you're name is Shihna.  
Sheena: I know.  
RW: It's slower but it has more stuff and it's cool!  
Sheena: Was this a Christmas present?  
RW: Heck no! I bought it myself.  
Sheena: Really?  
RW: Really, really!  
Sheena: Humph, okay, what else you got?  
RW: I got a Zelos plushie!  
Sheena: Oh dear Goddess, no...  
RW: See? Look when you touch his face he says,  
Plushie Zelos: Not the face!  
RW: When you touch his crotch, he says,  
Plushie Zelos: Whoa!  
RW: If you just touch him anywhere, he goes,  
Plushie Zelos: Ai!  
Sheena: Give me that! (Grabs the plushie and starts to poke it rapidly)  
Plushie Zelos: Ai! Ai! Ai! Ai! Ai! Ai! Ai! Ai! Ai! Ai! Ai! Ai! Ai! Not the face!  
The real Zelos: Hey! Who's poking me? It hurts!  
(RW and Sheena exchanges glances and hides the plushie)

(There's an FAQ in about changes in ToS from the GameCube to the PS2, if you're curious, go ahead and take a look.)

Review responses:

Shadow Dark-Blade: I just updated and I probably won't be for a while again...  
crystaltears: Is it really that funny?  
mizu: The randomness continues...  
jellybeanz225: He's simply the best...  
sirhcnotilih: Talk about your fantasies somewhere else, there are other people who have those kinds of fantasies too, like me...  
Cerse: Skeith will be introduced at the end of this chapter, just wait.  
Lord X: Thus, I have updated.  
Theora: You will read more! Dahahaha!  
Sanosuke.Cigara: Exactly, Zelos will never learn to be like Lloyd. And that doesn't mean that I was sick!  
southwestkaioshin: Yes...I will...  
RPGs r the BEST: "Muse: A guiding spirit. A source of inspiration." Uh, you can say that Sheena inspired me to write this story!

8) Kratos Lesson Number One

(Imagine a cute little angry Kratos with a baton on his hand and pointing at a blackboard)

"Yes, it's me." Kratos hissed.

Lloyd paused for a while and looks at Zelos that looks like him and at his father whom, uh...

"Are you talking to me or are you talking to him?"

Kratos approaches Lloyd who has Zelos' body and pats his head, "I'm talking to you."

"Hm?" Zelos in Lloyd's body appears out of nowhere, causing the father and the son to separate, "How can you tell the difference?"

He created a sophisticated pondering gesture, "How does the phrase go? 'I can see it in your eyes.'"

Zelos looks at Lloyd who dumbfoundedly looks back at him, "Oh, I see."

"See? See what?" Lloyd said.

He points to Lloyd's eye sets, causing him to cross-eye.

"...I still don't get it."

"Look, your-"

"Leave him alone," Kratos says to the brown haired boy who acts like Zelos, "let his brain go through first."

"Hey! Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm not. You still need to learn, Lloyd, and this is not a great place to stay, let's go to my crib." Kratos said.

"'Crib?'" Said both of them. "Doesn't that sound a little..."

"Don't ask." Kratos walks past Lloyd and Zelos without saying "Follow me" or "This way." Lloyd had no idea where this is leading to but what the heck? It's his dad! So he follows him. Zelos didn't question anything, too so he trails along.

"Uh...da- Kra-" Lloyd begins to say. _Geez, I don't know what to call him anymore!_

"Yes, Lloyd." The reddish brown haired man said to the body of the Tethe'alla Chosen.

"Uh, where is this place?"

"Stand over there."

Kratos points to a wall that had graffiti on it. It said, "KARMA." There was also some scribbles below it, it said, "Lubetiveane ze efial."

"What's this? Jibberish?" Zelos pointed.

"What's geeburish?" Lloyd asked.

Kratos walks towards the wall and waves his arms at the word "KARMA" and said some "Jibberish." (Geez, even I don't know how to spell it.) The walls starts to shake and felt like it was going to fall on them. So what would you do if that we're to happen to you?

"AHHH!" Yes, you're correct.

But the walls starts to split and forms an opening inside, the words from the wall we're gone and the shaking stopped.

"Let's go." Kratos breathed as he walks inside.

As soon as Lloyd and Zelos entered the wall, the wall immediately closed from behind, leaving the area pitch black.

"Kratos, where are you?"

"I'm over here."

"Where's 'here'?"

A ball of fire surrounds Kratos and soon the area, "Here."

"Whoa!" The area that they thought was a scary lair was just a simple room with all the necessities. The wall that they thought was a brick wall, door-thing was just a simple wooden door. To the left was a bookshelf full of...nothing. Except for one book which was open. The book had a picture of a warrior fighting a dragon. To the right was a bed, unmade. The blanket was on the floor and the place where the blanket should be was full of empty food cans. Straight ahead was an armory where Kratos keeps his weapons, it seems to be the nicest place in the room. To where Kratos was standing was a cell door of some sort leading to somewhere and it was made of silver. The floor was full of scraps and debris from something.

"... ...Nice place." Zelos remarked.

"Glad you noticed," Kratos shot back. "because it's not my room."

"...It...isn't?" Lloyd asked.

"This," he opened the cell door, "is my room."

The eerie sound of the cell door brought a spine chill on both Lloyd and Zelos. As they approached with caution, they realized that they didn't need to do that in the first place.

"This, is your room?"

The room was much bigger than it was and it was ridiculously nice. Almost everything in sight was silver, even the bed was silvery gray. One side of the room was stacks of these unfamiliar boxes that displays images from inside. The boxes, too, was made of silver. Kratos opens his wardrobe and out came a row of his copyright clothing and his Judgement clothing as well. He takes out his huge, dark robe and throws it inside. Then the wardrobe door automatically closes.

"... ...Nice place." Lloyd remarked.

"Make yourselves at home, I will prepare dinner." Kratos enters one of the silvery doors, leaving Lloyd and Zelos utterly amazed and confused.

"Okay, sooooo why are we here?" Zelos spat.

"I dunno, but this is sure is one hell of a place!"

"Man, this place is so shiny, I'm afraid to touch anything!" Zelos sees Lloyd playing around with a lamp. "I...never mind."

Five minutes later.

"Hey, what's this?" Lloyd asked.

"Why are you asking me? This isn't my room."

"I know that, but look at this."

Zelos looks to what Lloyd was holding.

"Hey, where did you get that?"

"I saw it beside those boxes over there." Lloyd points to those silvery boxes that displays images.

"Look, check this out." Zelos points to the screen of one of the silvery boxes and sees a black and white screen of them looking at something. Zelos moves his arm and the screen shows Lloyd's body moving his arm at the same time. "Neat, even I'm amazed by technology of tomorrow!"

Lloyd looks around to where the source of all those images are coming from, like a camera or something. But since Lloyd came from a "poor" village, (Lloyd: Don't call me poor!) he doesn't know what a "camera" is. But as he looked around, he also saw not only Zelos that has his body, but the red-haired man with an apron. "Argh! Kratos? Is that you in that apron?"

"Never seen your father in an apron before?"

"I...no."

"Dinner's ready, stand still." As soon as Kratos said "still," the room began to shift around and everything from the room moved to the side, leaving alot of space in the middle. Then two chairs sprouted out from the spots Lloyd and Zelos were standing on and they surpisingly sat down. The center of the silvery floor magically turns into a dining table with all that nice decorations. (Wanna go out to dinner, Sheena?) During all of that, Kratos elegantly puts down the main course, roasted chicken and the little appitizers.

"Dig in." Kratos says in a monotone voice.

All this funky transformations and contraptions just made them speechless and just plain surprised. So they did nothing.

"Eat!" he yelled.

They both reacted by taking a leg from the chicken. Then they did nothing again.

Kratos sighed. "Call me when you're done." He walks away and enters a door from the side.

"...Are you hungry, Zelos?"

"...Yeah."

"...I'm hungry, too."

"...So we should eat."

"...We should."

"...But how come we can't?"

"...I dunno."

They stood there in silence.

"Let's eat!" Lloyd and Zelos digs in like they normally do and they managed to eat all of the food there, leaving nothing on the plate except for the bones from the chicken. As soon as Lloyd took the final bite, Kratos walked out of the door he was in.

"You're done. Follow me." Kratos goes back to the door.

Lloyd and Zelos stopped what they were doing and they exchanged glances for a moment...

"Can I get a toothpick?"

Lloyd and Zelos enters the silvery door that Kratos came in to and everything was pitch black. The only thing that was lit up was a spot where Kratos was seen. Beside Kratos was a table with three chairs.

"Sit."

And so they did.

And so they sat in silence.

And so Lloyd broke the silence.

"What's this about?"

Kratos gave a disappointing sigh, "You're the same as ever, Lloyd." He stood up and paced around the table, thinking about what he should say or do. Then he looked at Zelos who had Lloyd's body.

"...What?"

"Hold this sword." Kratos gives Zelos a simple iron sword and tells him to swing it like he normally would.

"...Uh, okay?" When Zelos swung the sword, he did one of those fancy sword attacks from the game. Can you imagine Lloyd fighting like Zelos?

"Here Lloyd," Kratos gives Lloyd an another simple iron sword. "use it."

Lloyd takes the sword from him and frowns, "Can I get another one?"

"No. Try fighting him using only one sword."

"That's not fair! I'm handicapped! I'm powerless without two swords!"

But Kratos ignored him and sat down. The whole room finally lits up revealing some kind of training place or something.

"I guess he wants us to spar." Zelos said.

"I'm gonna lose! This isn't fair!"

"Quit yer bitchin' man and cross swords already!" Zelos charged towards Lloyd attempts to attack.

Lloyd's used to fighting with two swords, so fighting with only one just makes him half of what he really is. That's what he thinks.

Because when Lloyd swung at Zelos, he swung that sword so fast that no one saw that he actually did.

"Whoa!" Zelos gets hit by the blow and falls back.

"Hey! Quit fooling around! You just did that on purpose because I'm handicapped!" Lloyd whined.

"...Lloyd, that was you?"

"Don't act dumb! I-"

"Lloyd, here." Kratos interuppted by giving Lloyd another iron sword.

"Two swords! Alright! Let's fight!"

Zelos sprung back and charged toward Lloyd again.

Only this time when Lloyd swung his swords,

Zelos dodged them.

Both of them.

"Hey! Wha-" Lloyd sensed Zelos behind and attempted to swing at him.

But he grabbed his arm before it landed.

Lloyd tried the other sword.

Zelos grabbed the other arm, too.

"Hey! What's going on here?"

"Just as I expected." Kratos said then he approaches Lloyd and took a sword away from him.

"No! Don't take it!"

Kratos gives the sword to Zelos, allowing him to fight with two swords.

"Wow, I'm not used to fighting with two swords."

"Give me back that sword!" Lloyd attempts to thrust at Zelos, but Zelos quickly dodged it.

"No way." (LOL)

"Why I outta...!" He charges at Zelos and attacks.

Five minutes of sparring, no one landed a single blow, nor tried to stop. Kratos simply enjoyed this, so he smiled. "That's enough."

Lloyd and Zelos looks at Kratos and breaks off.

"Because you've switched bodies, you have a change in personality, but it seems that the skills that come from appearence hasn't changed."

Lloyd and Zelos exchanged glances.

"That man claiming to be Yuan is a fake."

"WHAT?"

* * *

RW: Dahahaha! Another cliffhanger!  
Sheena: Evil...just evil...  
Skeith: Hi.  
RW: Hey! Who are you?  
Skeith: I'm that guy Cerse sent so I can handle the Lloyd problem.  
Sheena: He's over there.  
Lloyd: No way!  
RW: Hey where's the music coming from?  
Sheena: I dunno! But I feel like dancing!  
Lloyd: No way!  
RW: I can't dance! Oh hell wit it! (spontaneously breakdances)  
Sheena: How'd you do that?  
RW: I dunno! It's just happening!  
Sheena: Ack! (spontaneously breakdances with RW)  
Lloyd: No way!  
Skeith: (staffwhacks Lloyd) Shut up. 

Review!

Raine: Futile!

(When Zelos attacks in the Japanese version, he sounds like a cat.)


	9. Bad Dreams

Disclaimer: No way!

(Meh, at least it's better than the rest...)

I'm tired, I'll just paste the chapter and do the review responses at the end of the chapter...and I don't feel like talking to anyone, yes, I'm talking to you Sheena. Just don't say anything, Lloyd. Me, shut up.

9) Bad Dreams

The group minus Lloyd and Zelos (and if you want, Kratos) finally arrived to Triet to visit the fortune teller that helped Lloyd and Genis find Colette from before. And if you hadn't noticed, they left Lloyd and Zelos (and if you want, Kratos) behind.

Genis, having that coma from last time...was still in a coma. So they had to put him in the inn. Presea, Regal and Colette stayed behind to take care of him, leaving Sheena and Raine to go to the hut that lives the mysterious fortune teller.

"May I help you?"

The low, sassy voice from the fortune teller brought a welcoming aura as the two females entered. Raine approaches the fortune teller and told her about Lloyd and Zelos' disappearence. Seems that they actually ran away rather than being banished.

"So you wish to ask me to look for your boyfriends, correct?"

Sheena and Raine exchanges disgusted glances. "Just do this for us."

"Very well, that'll be 500 gald."

"What?"

Back at the inn.

"I still don't understand why they disappeared like that. Isn't that weird?" Colette asked to Presea.

"Affirmative, it seems that their disappearence shared no reason. Although there were some things that I observed."

"Really?"

"Correct. First of all, Zelos did not have that attitude he usually has when he was around his groupies. He was very reserved and he was always near you. Lloyd, on the other hand, was suddenly happy, in both ways."

"Both ways? Was he twice as happy as he was before?"

"No. I mean he was enthusiastically happy and he was ho-"

"Genis is awake." Regal interuppted.

"Genis!" Colette ran to the half-elf boy who finally broke his slumber. "Are you okay?"

"R-Raine? I-Is that you?" He couldn't see clearly as a result of having sleeping for so long. When he can finally see clearly, though, he didn't see his sister. "Where's Raine? Where am I?"

"You are in Triet." Presea answered. "Your sister is currently away."

"Raine! Raine! RAINE!" Genis, being a calm boy for his age, was not calm and something or someone, or some...some...thing has taken over his consciousness. He frantically ran across the room, almost running over Colette and exited the room, yelling random things until they couldn't hear it anymore.

There was a discomforting silence.

"Oh, no! Genis ran off! We must get him!" Colette exclaimed.

"Yes," Regal added, "we must get him before something bad happens."

There was an another discomforting silence.

"Genis!"

The fortune teller hushes both Raine and Sheena as she closes her eyes and focuses into the crystal ball. The woman hums an annoying sound as the crystal ball, according to Raine and Sheena, suddenly creates a white smoke inside.

"Baaaabalibumbalibumbalibumbalibumbalibummmmmmmmm..."

Then some kind of force made the woman stop abruptly and the crystal ball starts to create a black smoke. She started to grunt while still keeping her eyes closed.

"No!"

The crystal ball starts to create an orangy-red smoke and then it exploded, leaving the fortune teller down on the ground. The two females approaches her and tries to regain her conciousness.

"Are you okay?"

The woman slowly opens her eyes and slowly mutters out:

"Lubetiveane ze efial..."

Raine and Sheena exchanges glances as they try to figure out what she said, but they can't make it out.

"Lubetiveane ze efial...Lubetiveane ze efial...Lub..."

"She's lost conciousness, we have to get her out of here." Raine said.

"Yeah, this smoke is making me dizzy."

They both took an arm from the fortune teller, puts it across their shoulders and began to walk outside, where they were met by Colette, Presea and Regal.

"What are you doing here?" Raine asked, "Where's Genis?"

"Uh...Professor?" Colette nervously says, "He's not with us."

"So he's still in the room, right?" said Sheena.

"Not exactly." Presea said, "He fled off."

"What?"

"He was running around frantically looking for you, Professor. So we came here." Colette said.

"We just came out, so we haven't seen him."

"So now what are we gonna do?"

Everyone does or says nothing.

"You little pest! Come back here!"

The group hears a man from afar and was chasing some person under a pink blanket.

"Give me back my merchandise! Thief! Thief!"

The moving pink blanket went around in circles and somehow ran over Colette.

"Ack!"

The figure inside the blanket started to spontaneously move around. To what the group was look at, it looked like it was raping Colette.

"Get it off me! Ow! It hurts!"

Presea unravels the blanket and out came a familiar figure.

"Genis?"

"Waa! I want Raine!" Once again, Genis, being a calm boy for his age, was not calm. His tantrum just made it worse.

"Stop it! You're bashing me!" Colette yelped.

"Genis!" Raine gives the fortune teller to Sheena and approaches Genis. "GENIS!"

Raine's word to her brother echoes around Triet and everyone was silent. Even Genis.

"Raine?" He looks up to see his pissed off sister. "Raine!"

"Hm?"

Genis quickly gets off Colette and hugs his beloved sister.

"Genis..."

"I love you, sis! I'll never do it again! It was an accident! I didn't mean to do it!"

"Do what? What's gotten into you?"

"It was me! I'm the one who did it!"

"What did you do?"

"I-" He paused, wondering what he did. And as you now know, he's officially calm. (Applause)

"What did you do?" Raine repeated.

"Aha! I got you, little pest!" The man who was chasing Genis under that pink blanket finally caught up to him and grabs his arm.

"Ow! Ow!"

"Where's my Limited Edition Triet Carpet?"

"Ow! I don't know what you're talking about!"

The man tuggs his arm harder, "Don't play dumb with me, boy!" After the man said his line, a hand swipes through his face, releasing Genis.

"Hey, who gave you permission to touch my brother?" Raine yelled.

"Look what I can do!" Colette said.

"Not now, Colette, I'm trying to-"

"Look!" Sheena blurted, "Colette's flying with the blanket!"

"Wee!" The pink blanket that Genis dropped to Colette was levitating.

"My carpet! Give it back!" The man, rubbing his face from the slap, takes the blanket away from the happy floating Colette, leaving her landing face up on the sand.

"Owie! That hurts!"

"I don't know what your problem is, sir, so I'd suggest you take that blanket of yours and get out!" Raine commanded.

"Humph, think you're so special..."

The man walks away with the pink blanket at hand and a throbbing right cheek.

"Lu..."

"Huh? What is it?" Sheena heard something from the fortune teller she was holding.

"Come on, let's go back to the inn and find out what she's saying." Raine said.

As they walk away from the tent of the fortune teller, the smoke starts to get bigger and it seems that it's not going away.

Later that night...

"Whe-where am I?" The fortune teller awakens from her short-term coma and caught Colette's attention.

"Look everyone! She's-" Before she could finish, she just realized that no one was there, "awake?"

The group chose Colette to watch out for the fortune teller so they can ponder what's going on in the OTHER room.

"Um, miss? Stay right here and, um, yeah!" Colette quickly leaves the room to tell the others.

"Who is it?" Yelled a voice from the other room.

"It's Colette, the fortune teller's awake!"

There was a long silence.

The door opened to reveal an unfamililar man in pajamas.

"Excuse me? I'm trying to sleep here."

"Oops, wrong room!"

Seems that it's not the room beside it. Must be downstairs.

"Guys! Guys! The fortune teller's awake!"

Colette opens the door that stayed the rest of the group...

But they're not there. Then an eerie sound echoes in her ears, it was coming from upstairs.

"Guys? I'm scared! I'm not playing games here! I'm really scared!"

The eerie sound gets louder as she goes up a stair. As soon as she reached the final stair, the door of the room that stayed the fortune teller made a thud.

"Hello? Miss Fortune Teller Lady? Are you okay?"

The door slowly opened but no one was there. Colette approaches the room with caution.

"Miss Fortune Teller Lady?"

She enters the room and sees no one there. The place where the fortune teller laid had a puddle of some kind of red liquid. Although she was afraid that it'll be blood, Colette went ahead and attempts to examine it. Before she could touch the liquid, a fulsome sound filled her ears, thus creating a spine chill. She turned around and saw one of the most gruesome sights she has ever seen.

"Lubetiveane ze efial..."

"Aaaahhh!" Colette closes her eyes and hides her face from the scene. All she could see was pitch black...

"Wake up!"

"Aaaahhh! No!" Colette opens her eyes and finds herself tireless in front of the group, who was looking at her.

"Relax," Raine said, "you just had a bad dream."

"I...I did?"

Colette looks around and the room was lit up, there was nothing loathesome too see. The fortune teller was awake, too.

"Lubetiveane ze efial!" Colette blurted out.

"Oh, great." Sheena sighed, "Now she's saying that 'Loobze' line, too. Who's next?"

"Life is inevitable." Genis said.

"What?"

"Life is inevitable. That's what she's saying."

Everyone turned to Genis and stares at him.

"What? Angel language. Colette taught me it, remember?"

"I...I know where they are..." Colette whispered.

"Hm?"

"I know where they are." She points to the fortune teller, "She showed me the way."

Everyone slowly turns to the fortune teller. She gave a sigh.

"Oh, boy. This is really paying off."

* * *

Review Responses: 

Andrain John: Keep reading this story and you'll never imagine what Lloyd's going through now.  
Rayestar Ikina AKA Rei Hoshi Kage: Zelos actually says, "Ha!" but since it sounds so crappy, it sounds like a cat.  
Marion RUsh (Fishsticks): Dude! It's been a long time! Hope we see each other again in the future!  
treekicker: Imposter people amuse me.  
Cerse Liminara...

RW: Whoops! The website is gamefaqs dot com then search for Tales of Symphonia. Sorry! Got in a hurry.  
Sheena: ...to say the night in my house.  
RW: Yeah, since Skeith somehow took over my workspace and doing these weird things to Lloyd, I guess staying with my muse won't hurt.  
Sheena: If you ask me, RW did get hurt.  
RW: Hey! I slipped! I didn't mean to touch your boobs like that!  
Sheena: Yeah, uh-huh.  
(Phone ring)  
RW/Sheena: I'll get it!  
RW: Hey! I got it first!  
Sheena: Give me that!  
RW/Sheena: Hello?  
Skeith: (phone) Mr. Ryu Warrior? Is he there?  
RW: (pushes Sheena out of the way) This is he!  
Skeith: (phone) Yes, this is Skeith, your Lloyd exterminator. I was just wondering where you put your hammers?  
RW: Well...I don't use them anymore so I don't know where it is.  
Lloyd: (desperate) No way! No way! NO WAY!  
(a whack is heard from the phone)  
Skeith: That's okay, I'll find one.  
RW: Wait, why do you need a hammer?  
Skeith: Gotta crucify the boy.  
RW: Huh? No wait! Don't do that!  
Skeith: What's that? I'm losing you! I can't hear you! Beep, beep! (Hangs up)  
RW: Hey! I...ah, screw it.

Review!

Zelos: Humph!

(In the PS2 Version, Zelos can learn Judgement. Chicks would adore his low, serious voice. If you ask me, I wouldn't.)


	10. Kratos Lesson Number Two

Disclaimer: (monotone) Reeyoo Wooioor duuuz not oun (normal) Tales of Symphonia (monotone) eet beelonnns tu (Soul Calibur 2 Narrator) Namco.

(What? I don't want to say it anymore!)

Review Responses:

DeadEdBoy: I have never seen an American TOS for PS2 yet. At the least...  
Cerse Liminara: See the end of the chapter.  
Rayestar Ikina: Hyper people drives me nuts. But they amuse me, too. Zelos' Judgement incantation is as long as Kratos', saying the exact same words as he. Japanese, or course.  
GirlWaterShaman: Uh, yes. I'll continue if you promise me not to drool about Zelos again...  
treekicker: Update your story! It's interesting!  
animesage: Two words: Takes time. I have it written on a couple pieces of paper and I always revise the story. Always. And the fact that I have better things to do other than doing fanfics.

10) Kratos Lesson Number Two

(Now imagine the chibi Kratos with a dunce hat.)

It's been two days since Lloyd and Zelos' training. A test to reveal their counterparts strength, while keeping their personalities too. First comes Lloyd:

Now we all know that their skills hasn't changed physically. So do we assume that Lloyd knows magic?

No.

"Concentrate, Lloyd. Use your mind to surge mana in your body. Then release."

Kratos' advice wasn't helping him at all, as he is not used to this body and using magic.

He gave a deep sigh and dropped his concentration, "I can't do it! It's too hard!"

"Everything is hard, but it isn't impossible. Be strong, Lloyd and feel the mana surge...like this."

Kratos closes his eyes and swings his arms, three fireballs effortlessly flowed out of his body. The mats that surrounded the training area absorbed the three burning flames. He opens his eyes and said, "Your turn."

"Well...here goes." Lloyd, in Zelos' body, stands straight and closes his eyes.

"Your mind is flowing with power, remember that, Lloyd. Find your place where you feel most comfortable and release."

His concentration feels so stressful that he starts to sweat. The mana inside him releases through his body like wind, he can feel it now. The mana feels so powerful and it feels like something is coming out of his body. So powerful that it created those summoning circles that you see in the game.

"Find that source of mana and release. Release...release...RELEASE!"

So powerful...release...release it...release it NOW!

"Fi...fi...fire...BALL!"

BOOM!

Lloyd finally felt that comfortable feeling.

Kratos just sighs of disappointment. "Lloyd, you did it again."

"Lloyd!" Zelos in Lloyd's body yelled, "Can't you do that somewhere else? You're stinkin' up the whole place!

"Sorry! I'm just learning how to use magic!"

"Hey, Kratos! Make him do it somewhere else!"

"No."

"It's the fifth time he farted that loud! **I **don't even fart that loud!"

"He told me to find my comfortable space," Lloyd said, "so I did."

"Hey, next time, release with your hands, not with your ass!"

"Enough, you two." Kratos says as he rubs his eyes, "Try again, Lloyd."

"Ugh, hey Kratos!"

"What is it, Zelos?"

"My arms are tired. Can I rest?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Your skills as Lloyd is still unrefined, you must be as reckless as he is."

"Hey!" Lloyd stopped concentrating, "That's in insult!"

"Don't deny it."

"Grr..."

"Doing sword rain is so hard..."

Next is Zelos:

Now do we assume that Zelos would go brawn over brains?

Maybe.

"Maybe if I swing 180 degrees like this, and if I give it a diagonal slash, I'll replicate his swordplay?"

"Try doing that four times fast." Kratos instructed. "With a follow through."

"Here goes! Tah! ... Hah! ... Tah! ... Hah!"

"You're still too slow," Kratos pointed out, "try following Lloyd's philosophy."

"He has a philosophy?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it a philosophy, it's the way he believes about his swordplay."

A huge fart is heard from the other side of the room.

"You're doing a good job, Lloyd." Kratos yells with a straight face, "Keep going."

"I may need to use the bathroom soon, Dad!" Lloyd yells back.

Kratos, ignoring him, turns to Zelos and tells him those times when he trained Lloyd from before.

"So..." Zelos lifts up one sword, "If one sword has the power of 100," then the other, "then having two has the power of 200?"

"Correct."

"Sorta lame, but I can go with that."

So why did they just start training if they just found out that Yuan was a fake? Okay, fine. Let's flashback...or go back a couple of days...or something.

"A fake? Yuan is a fake?" Lloyd snapped.

"Yes, see these monitors over there?" Kratos points to the silver boxes that shows pictures from inside. "I've been closely monitoring the imposter's actions since he somehow appeared five years ago."

"Mahn...neetours?" Lloyd says with his retarded Zelos voice.

"A monitor is a screen that displays images from an another source. Like this one." Kratos points to one side of the celing. It had some kind of small machine with a small piece of glass. Some circly thing inside the glass starts to get bigger. "This is called a camera."

"Kah...meh...ra?"

Zelos, in Lloyd's body, slaps his own body right beside the head, "Shut up and pay attention."

"Ow..."

"The man's name is unknown and we've sent Cruxis members to unveil this identity. They had to endure the same situations as you are experiencing now. But for some reason they started disappearing after a certain time period and leaving us stuck in the middle. It seemed that they knew the real identity of the man but didn't make it to tell the tale.

"Then Yuan and I we're dispatched. We switched bodies, endured it and sucessfully changed back, but we didn't get a chance to unmask this mystery man.

"Yuan found out who he was but for some reason, this person had the power to take over his body and Yuan's soul was sealed somewhere. We only know one thing about him, his change in personality. We're assuming that he's been into alot of people with different personalities. So we're talking about a soul shifter here."

"How do you know that Yuan isn't Yuan?" Zelos asked.

"I was there. He was about to tell me until he took him."

Lloyd, in Zelos' body, raises his hand.

"Yes."

"Uh, can you repeat it again?"

"...No."

"Well, uh...can you at least speak it in English?"

"We all speak English. You're just not comprehending."

"Uh..."

"It means to understand what is said." Zelos blurted.

"I know what that means! I just..."

"Moving on." Kratos interuppted, "It's been nearly two weeks after your transformation. We're been observing changes after three weeks. And you've been seeing him every five days. Week 3 has always been the changing point in this situation. That's why I was sent to assist you in your processing of getting your bodies back. Knowing you guys, this is going to take a while to manage..."

Zelos frowned, "We're not going to get our bodies back, aren't we?"

"Look on the bright side: You're still together."

"And what does that supposed to mean?" Lloyd asked.

"As long you're with your counterpart, and you keep a boon relationship with your counterpart, what can go wrong?"

"Everything." Zelos blurted again.

"Not necessarily." Kratos added. "You may not like the person right next to you, but you must respect one another. It's a one way street."

"So uh, if you-" Lloyd starts to say.

"We're getting off the subject," Kratos interuppted again. "That spar you just commenced was perfect, no one would notice. I was surprised that you kept your secret to few people, but don't be sure of that. I'm going to teach you some things that will hone your skills as being someone else. It's not going to be easy."

Lloyd's turn to frown. "I was afraid you were going to say that..."

"It's getting late. I'll give you a complete briefing tomorrow-"

"Wait! All of those things you said to us was just the beginning?" Lloyd yelled.

"Yes."

"You could of at least told us the whole thing! I would have listened!"

Eerie silence.

"Once again, it's late. You need energy for tomorrow." Kratos turns around and snaps his fingers.

The room that looked like a training room now transfigured into what it looks like Kratos' room,because they started seeing silver again.

"We could of just walked back." Zelos again blurted out.

"Good night." Kratos says in his monotone voice. He enters one of the silvery doors and shuts it behind him.

And then they were alone.

In Kratos' room.

Wondering where are they going to sleep.

"Hey! Look! Two beds!" Zelos pointed.

The room that they thought had one bed, now had two.

"I got the left bed!" Lloyd, with his idiotic Zelos body, began to jump to the bed.

"Fine..." Zelos, in Lloyd's body, walks to the bed at the right side.

Lloyd noticed Zelos' grim look on his face, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Let's get some sleep, shall we?"

"Uh...okay?"

Lloyd and Zelos nestled themselves in their beds and at the blink of an eye, the lights went out. Lloyd and Zelos both whispered something to themselves...

"Good night, Colette..."

"Good night, my hunnies..."

* * *

Skeith: (sticks head out of a door) Hey, I've finished crucifying Lloyd. Anybody know where Zelos is?  
RW: Zelos? Nope, haven't seen him.  
Sheena: Wow, RW. Your hair just got longer!  
RW: Oh, ...uh...you noticed? Well...uh...you like it?  
Skeith: Hey! I'm looking for...wait.  
(RW gulps)  
Sheena: What's wrong with you?  
Skeith: Something doesn't feel right... (Approaches RW)  
RW: What?  
Skeith: Aha! (Pulls RW's hair out)  
RW: Ahhhh!  
Sheena: Hey! What did you-  
(Skeith pulls out RW head, revealing a mask)  
Zelos: No! Not me!  
Skeith: I got you now! C'mere!  
Zelos: Sheena! Help me!  
Sheena: Wait, if you were acting like RW, then...where's the REAL RW?  
(Background music)  
Skeith: Meh, beats me, I'm going. (Drags Zelos)  
Zelos: No! Don't let him take me...!  
Sheena: Eek! Where IS RW? 

Review!

Lloyd: Saseruka! (Japanese translation: "I won't let you!")  
(Isn't that better than, "No way!"?)

(In the PS2 version, if you choose Zelos in the Flanoir event, both Zelos AND Sheena will acquire biker clothing if you go to Altimira. Born to be wild, baby!)


	11. Bad Hopes

(Okay, many thanks to DeadEdBoy and treekicker for correcting me. Found some mistakes while reading the chapter and revised it. Sheesh, I haven't been playing the American version for so damn long that I'm used to the Japanese names like "Gaorrachia" and "Rarebird." They had to make the American version so complicated...)

Disclaimer: I like swords!

(Gugh, fine. For the eleventh time, making this the 11th chapter, I do not own Tales of Symphonia! Aaaargh!)

Review Responses:

GirlWaterShaman: Don't make the chibi Kratos mad, that little thing can bite!  
Rayestar Ikina: "Saseruka!" is a battle quote, so no, it's not the same. And yes, the PS2 version has alot of stuff the GC version doesn't have. One thing that I wish it didn't have is slower loading capabilities, because of the extras. (Because it's all in one disc...) Meh, I'll stop playing this game for a while and play Tales of Rebirth. (Japanese version, or course.)  
DeadEdBoy: Whoa, I'll save the praise 'til later.  
animesage: It's okay, dude. Thanks for your patience.  
treekicker: There's more where that came from. But please, update your story!  
lisette: Go to Japan.  
Cerse Liminara: Never heard nor seen "Braveheart: A New Beginning", or whatever you call it. And you know the drill: At the end of the chapter.  
RPGs r the BEST: There is no character in the story that's made up. Remember that. As for the P.S., yes I know that. I, have, the, game. And if you have any other extras that I don't know about, try me.

11) Bad Hopes

Bidding farewell to the fortune teller of Triet, whom for some reason accidentally (but at the same time on purpose) plotted the location of the two missing heroes, the incomplete group makes their journey back to Tethe'alla using the Renegade bases. Wait, wasn't the leader of the Renegades a man named Yuan?

This could mean trouble.

Or could it?

Now it was Colette's turn to be the oblivious one, although she has been in the first place, or she just has this characteristic, or something, whatever. But we're talking about an "I just got possessed!" kind of oblivious, not the "Uh, yeah! I knew that!" kind of oblivious.

"Colette, do you know where they are?" Raine asked.

"Um, yes, Professor," the innocent angel replied, "it looked like a wall with words written in it. It said, 'Karma' in really big letters and below it was a smaller words saying, 'Lubetiveane ze efial.'-"

"Or 'Life is inevitable.'" Genis blurted only to recieve that abusive slap from his sister.

"Don't interuppt!"

"Sorry..."

"Well," Colette continued, "the place looked like it was abandoned. Then it started to bleed, like someone was going through it."

"That's scary, have we ever came across a place that's abandoned?" Sheena asked.

"Whatever that means," Regal said, "they're located at a place where nobody goes to anymore."

"Like a graveyard, or a haunted house." Genis added.

"Now, may I ask, how are we going to find a graveyard or a haunted house?" Sheena asked. "We haven't came across anything scary during our adventure."

"Gaorrachia Forest..." Presea whispered.

"Yeah! That's, uh, a brilliant idea!" Genis yelled.

Everyone turned to Genis, wondering what the heck was he trying to prove.

"Uh, I mean. That's a highly considered idea, that we, uh, uh, may go visit!"

The rest of the group remained motionless, once again trying to figure out what the heck is he trying to prove.

"I mean...I didn't say anything."

After Genis awoken from his deep sleep, his mood started to change. According to Raine, he's simply not himself.

Could this mean...

...nah.

Sheena opens the EC Pack and out came the Rheairds. They all boarded the vehicles and flew to the top of the Renegade base. A black portal opens and sends the group inside in just a flash. When they reached the portal to Tethe'alla, five vehicles succeeded in exiting the portal...

Wait, five?

Was there six to begin with?

Uh, oh.

"Hey, where's-" Raine looks back and sees no one. She lookes forward and sees no one. She looks beside her...

"We're right here, sis." Genis replied. He was right beside Regal, Presea, and Sheena.

Which leaves...

"Colette!"

"Hey! Where's everybody?" Colette yelled through the vortex that seemed endless. "I could of sworn we came through here!"

Now the black portal turned purple, and that's not a good sign. You know what that means...

...Okay so you don't know what that means...

...I'll shut up.

"We have to go look for her." Regal snapped. "Only Goddess knows what's happening in there."

"That place is creepy." Sheena said.

"Yeah, I'm not going there anymore." Genis added but only to say it to himself. That means that no one heard him.

Colette's Rheaird started to twirl out of control, like it's running out of fuel, maybe it's because Volt's prescence is absent. One thing's for sure, Colette's not enjoying it.

"Aaaaahh! Help me! Somebody!"

The purple never-ending vortex started to feel steeper as the out-of-control Colette zooms blindly into it. Then she felt like she got out of something and began to regain her senses. But when she did, she realized that she was airborne in an unfamiliar cave.

With no fuel.

The Rheaird starts to pull down slowly by gravity as Colette finds a place to land the dead Rheaird, but her heart races and time is running out. She began to pray to Martel as the vehicle continues to pick up speed from the normal gravity pull.

"Goddess Martel..."

She closed her eyes and hoped for the worse...

And that's all she could do...

All she could see was black.

A shadow.

A darkness.

A-

"I GOT AN IDEA!" Genis yelled, scaring the living hell out of Sheena.

"Genis!" Sheena gasped and pointed at him like a maniac, "Don't do that!"

"DO WHAT?" Genis yelled again.

"That! Don't yell!"

"WHY NOT?"

"Because we're sleeping, that's why! Now go to sleep!"

"BUT WE-" Genis saw Sheena nudging her lips with the side of her pointer finger and gave an evil glare. He quickly responded by whispering, "but we haven't found Colette yet!"

"And we have been all day! I'm just as worried as you are, but it's already late. Plus it's too dark and too intimidating to go outside."

"And that's my idea! The nighttime is something scary and it's covers the whole world. So in order to find Colette, who is inside something dark and scary, we have to look everywhere!"

Eerie silence.

"Go to sleep." Sheena covers herself as Raine, who was sleeping next to her, began moving around as a result of being uncomfortable.

"Stop moving, Genis! You're taking the whole blanket again!"

After realizing what Raine just said, both Sheena and she looked at each other and started to scream. The screams echoed from the inn in Flanoir causing the lights from the neighborhood to flash up. The lights also came on in their three-bed room.

"WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH ME?" Raine shrieked.

"WHY AM I AT YOUR BED?" Sheena shrieked back.

"WHERE'S GENIS?" roared the enraged sister as she got out of the bed obviously with a nightgown on.

Regal sat up and claimed that he's with nobody.

"I'm by myself."

"Genis! You better not be in Presea's bed! If you are, I'll show you how it feels like to sleep with your sister with a big hand mark on your butt!"

There's a big lump on Presea's bed. That nasty little boy...

"Genis!" Raine pulls the blanket from the bed and saw something very horrible, causing both Sheena and her to gasp.

There were only pillows.

"Genis! Presea! Where are you?" Sheena yelled.

"Hey!" a man's voice is heard from the thick wall. "There are people trying to sleep here!"

"Check the closets."

Sheena opens the only closet in the room only to reveal only clothes.

"Under the bed?"

They both checked under the three beds. Nothing.

"Check the whole inn!"

Raine, Sheena and Regal scurried around the inn trying to find Genis and Presea for a good thirty minutes, but they they were nowhere to be found.

"Outside!"

Pissed off mad that they had to put on their trademark clothing in the middle of the night, they walked outside the inn and looked around the town.

"Genis!"

"Presea!"

"Where are you?"

"This is Raine, you better get out Genis before I-"

"That's not going to make him get out, Raine."

"Silence, Sheena! Genis is my brother and I must find him!"

"You said that about Colette being an important person to you hours ago."

Flashback...

_"Colette is an important person to me and I must find her!"_

...End Flashback.

They both stood in silence in the snow wondering where did that flashback come from. (Sorry, had to do it.)

"Sheena! Raine! Over here!" Regal yelled from somewhere.

"Where coming, Regal." The women walked to where Regal's voice was heard.

"Where are you, Regal?"

Silence.

"Regal?"

Regal disappeared like nothing happened.

"Hey, this is starting to scare me." Sheena frowned.

"Tell me about it." Raine breathed.

"What the-"

Before Sheena finished her sentence, they found themselves freefallling in a purplish vortex.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh..."

What in the world is happening to everybody?

* * *

Sheena: RW! I found you!  
Image RW: I - LIKE - SWORDS.  
Sheena: Huh?  
Image RW: HELLO - MY - NAME - IS - RYU - WARRIOR - WHAT - IS -YOUR - NAME?  
Sheena: Are you okay?  
Image RW: PLEASED - TO - MEET - YOU - R.U.O.K. - THAT - IS - A -WEIRD - NAME. - WHERE - DID - YOU - GET - THAT - NAME?  
Sheena: SKEITH! (Puts on earmuffs)  
Skeith: (appears) What?  
Sheena: What did you do to RW?  
Image RW: ORANGE - IS - MY - FAVORITE - COLOR.  
Skeith: Nothing.  
Sheena: Like hell you did nothing! Change him back!  
Skeith: Hey! I'm not a voodoo, ask Zelos.  
Sheena: I thought you crucified him.  
Skeith: I did? (thinks) Oh, yes, I did!  
Sheena: Skeith!  
Image RW: I - LOVE - COOKIES.- AND - I - LOVE - YOU - TOO - R.U.O.K.  
Sheena: Change him back!  
Skeith: Hmm...where did Innis go? 

Review!

Collet: Yarasenaikara! (Japanese Translation: "Because you don't have a chance!" I think...)

(In the PS2 version, Zelos now says something when he kills an enemy. For some reason, he was the only character that didn't say anything when he kills an enemy in the GC version. He now says "Utsukushii!" which means "Beautiful" or "Sexy" depending on how you say it. We all know what he means when he says it...)


	12. Kratos Lesson Number Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia. (Oh, yes! It's a classic!)

(Cool! It took me five days to post another chapter!Awesome!)

Review Responses:

Cerse Liminara: This time I should say a word to tell you to go to the end of the chapter instead of saying, "Go to the end of the chapter." ...Hmm, how about, "Pookie!"? Pookie!  
DeadEdBoy: Yes, the story is getting freakier and freaker and thanks for the corrections, although I didn't need "Wing Pack," I think... One million gald for you!  
treekicker: Too bad Lloyd and Zelos (and if you want, Kratos) don't know about everyone's disappearence. Thank you for attempting to correct me, widely appreciated, but all I needed was Gaorrachia and Rheaird. Another million gald for you!  
Lady Duzie: Thank you for liking my fic. They should make the American PS2 version in two discs. The slower loading capabilities is making me mad!  
Theblacklashwave: Uh, I'll pass on the death threat, thank you.  
GirlWaterShaman: If I owned chibi ToS characters, I'd put them in a cage. (Heh heh heh...)  
RPGs r the BEST: I live in Japan, so I bought it. (Haw haw...) As for the P.S. it's not a GC nor a PS2 it's some kind of blue/white striped triangular sculpture of some sort, something you'd see in a museum...although I haven't seen anything like it...  
Rayestar Ikina: I'm not good at Japanese, either. But I took it at high school as a two-year language requirement... It seems that you were right and wrong about the "Sakerou" thing. Besides, he isn't saying, "Sakerou." (You were wrong about that one, I haven't came across a word like that! Unless there were subtitles...) He's saying, "Yaraseruka!" which is also a battle quote! (You were right on that one. Same as in sounds the same. "SAseruka!" "YARAseruka!") He says this during battle if he's set on "Auto" and he's witnessing an enemy casting magic. And in the American version it means, "Not a chance!" which is basically what it means in Japanese, too. And since you like this story so much I'll might as well give you a million gald!

12) Kratos Lesson Number Three

(Now the chibi Kratos is sitting down on a desk drawing pictures and not paying attention to the class!)

"Tell me the first thing you'd say if I say...women?"

"Females."

"Okay, what about...love?"

"Cute."

"How about...Colette?"

"What?"

"Sheena."

"Wait, what did you sa-"

"Raine."

"I didn't hear the previous-"

"Sex."

"Stop it!"

"Ass."

"Hey!"

"Okay, that's a wrap."

"I didn't even hear the one way before that!"

"C'mon, Lloyd. If we wanna be like each other, we gotta think like each other."

"I can't think like you, It's too quick, and I'm not quick."

"Oh, shut up, the only thing quick about you is your swordplay."

"Is that an insult?"

"Ho ho hell yeah it is!"

"Okay, that's enough." Kratos interrupts and appears with some wires and two remote controls. "Now I'm going to test your honesty. Put these on your chest and your arms."

Kratos gives Lloyd, in Zelos' body, and Zelos, in Lloyd's body, five wires with a padded suction pad at the end of each wire. They went ahead and hooked it in the five specific areas Kratos pointed out. (I got this part from "The Simpsons.")

"Here," Kratos hands both of them a remote control. "there are three buttons. The red points out a lie, a green points out a truth, and the yellow points out a maybe. You can tell anything about yourself and see if it's true. You may begin."

Bzzt!

"Ow!" Zelos yelled, "Don't do it yet!"

"Sorry! I was just testing it out!"

"Oh, you were testing, huh? I'll show you a test!" Zelos rapidly presses the red button.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Is that a challenge? Take this!" Lloyd, too, rapidly presses the red button.

Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Stop it, you two!" Kratos scolded, "This is not playtime! I didn't just put this out for your amusement, start talking! Now!"

Bzzt!

"Ow! Okay! Stop! Stop! Let's get this over with!" Zelos yelled.

"Fine. You go first."

"On second thought, ladies first."

Bzzt!

"Ow! Hey! That's harassment!" Lloyd yelled.

"I don't harass, liar!"

Bzzt!

"Ow! Okay! Okay! Why do I use two swords?"

"Because one is the power of 100 and having two is the power of 200."

Kratos shook his head, telling Lloyd not to press the red button.

"Fine, correct." He pressed the green button.

Bzzzzz!

"Whoa, that feels nice." Zelos said. "Press it again."

"No."

"Do it before I press the red button!"

"Kratos is behind you."

"Shut up! I'll press it just to make you mad!" Before Zelos attempted to press the red button, Kratos' hand swifts through Zelos' arm and grabs it.

"No."

"Uh..." Zelos created an idiotic grin, "Heh heh heh..."

"Continue." Kratos releases his arm.

"Okay, I'm next. Do you like Seles, my half-sister?"

"Uh, well, she's kinda cute-"

Bzzt!

"Ow!"

"You should know that I hate my sister, regardless on what she does."

"What?"

"And since you're still an oblivious bastard, I'll have to buzz you again."

Bzzt!

"Ow! Hey! That's not fair!"

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Bzzt!

"Ow! Oh, I'll show you!"

"Ahem!" Kratos growled.

"Grrr...you're up."

"Okay, uh, let's see here...where to begin with..."

Bzzt!

"Ow!"

"You take too long! That's so not me!" Zelos said.

"I don't know what to say!"

Bzzt!

"Ow!"

"C'mon, I can press this all I want just because what you're displaying is just a big lie to me."

"Don't buzz him anymore for that. We know that already." Kratos said.

"Fine then."

After about 10 minutes, Lloyd knew alot about Zelos than Zelos knew about Lloyd. Mainly because Zelos blabbered alot of things, leaving Lloyd confused and getting buzzed for it.

"I can't feel my hands anymore! I can't even press the buttons!" Lloyd whined as he tried to press the red button only to do a weak tap to it.

"Ha ha, this is fun! Tell me more stupid stuff about you!" Zelos laughed.

"That's not funny! I can't even use my hands anymore!"

"Okay, that's enough." Kratos said taking the remote control from the pair.

"Aw, man, could we just do this a little longer?" Zelos whined.

"No, we have to do other things, come." Kratos walks away leaving Lloyd and Zelos alone in the training room.

"Are you going to be okay, Lloyd?"

"Shut up, just shut up."

Not only was his hands paralyzed from the frequent shocking, his legs couldn't work, too. As soon as he stood, he just fell down flat on the ground.

"Mmmelp mmmme..."

Zelos shrugged like it couldn't be helped and carried his body using the strength of his counterpart out of the room.

"Seriously, Lloyd are you okay? Think I may have shocked you too much."

"Are you just now realizing that?" Lloyd said as he's being carried from his own body.

"Don't push it, I'll drop you."

Zelos carries Lloyd to the main bedroom where Kratos was nowhere to be seen.

"Kratos! Where are ya?" Zelos yelled.

"Over here." He was hiding behind the silver boxes and pressing a whole bunch of small buttons on a long pad. Everytime he pressed a different button, different images from various screens of the silver boxes appeared revealing unfamiliar people. "I'm doing a search so I can locate the rest of the group, as in them." Kratos presses a button and six silver boxes displayed each of the ToS characters.

Lloyd and Zelos finally realized what the "rest of the group" was.

"I want you to meet up with them and the rest will be taken care of."

"What do you mean?" Lloyd said, still being carried by Zelos.

"I'll put up signs telling you what I want you to do. Do it and come back to the Meltokio slums when you're done."

"What if we...Zelos, put me down!"

Zelos lets go, making Lloyd fall flat on the floor. Seems that he can move his legs again.

"What if we can't see it?"

"Don't worry. You'll know." Kratos pushes some more buttons and starts to look bewildered. "Hmm, that's odd."

"What's odd?"

"I can't track down the rest of the group. Normally that doesn't happen unless you're...Oh, no."

"What?"

"Change of plans. Come quickly." Kratos quickly walks away and goes to a different silver door that Lloyd and Zelos never been to yet.

They both shrugged and followed, until Lloyd tripped.

"Whoa!"

He landed on a silver carpet that, for some reason, started to levitate, taking him, too.

"Hey! That carpet can fly!" Zelos pointed out.

"Whoa! I'm gonna fall! Yikes!" The carpet started to move up and down, like it was shaking Lloyd off. Well, it succeeded. As soon as it did, it went back to its original position.

Lloyd just remains motionless on the ground.

"C'mon, get up, we gotta follow Kratos." Zelos said.

"I'm coming..."

Zelos helps Lloyd up and goes to the door that Kratos entered. They went inside to come across yet another dark room that would eventually light up to something not interesting.

The lights came on and a whole bunch of awesome technology surrounded Lloyd and Zelos. Okay, so it's interesting.

"Wow! Look at all of the machines!" Zelos pointed out.

"Hey! What does this button do?" Lloyd said being as curious as he is.

"Don't touch it," Kratos appears out of nowhere, "It'll self-destruct the area."

"Oh,"

"Come this way." Kratos walks to a large path around the machines and stops at two long capsules that connect each other. They both followed and stares at the capsules.

"Wow! That's big!" Lloyd pointed out.

"This is the Warning Associate Radioactive Portal, it'll transport you to anywhere in the two worlds." Kratos explained.

"The W...what?"

"Or in the short, the W.A.R.P."

"'Warp'?"

"Correct, I want you to stand in one of those capsules, I'll transport you to the imposter Yuan."

"Huh? Why?" Zelos asked.

"He kidnapped them."

"He WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, but have to cut this training short. I want you to rescue them."

"Colette and the others?" Lloyd ensured.

"Yes."

"Sounds like old times heh, buddy?" Zelos elbows Lloyd.

"I guess so."

"Enter the capsules now and remember what I taught you. Good luck."

"Okay then, ready to save our friends?" Zelos exclaimed.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

Lloyd and Zelos enters the capsules and a transparent window seals the opening of the mechanism. Kratos steps back and bids farewell to them, like they're never coming back...

_"Initiating transportation. Destination: Derris-Kharlan."_

"Derris-Kharlan?" Lloyd yelled. "Why are we going-"

_"All systems go. Estimated time to destination: Thirty seconds."_

"Hey, Zelos? Can you hear me?"

"What?"

"Why are we going to Derris-Kharlan?"

"I dunno! But that's where the fake Yuan is I guess!"

_"Begin warp in three...two...one..."_

Being inside the capsule was like going on a freefall in a rollercoaster ride. The capsule felt like it was going so fast that both Lloyd and Zelos' stomachs rolled.

"Ahhh!"

"It's too fast!"

_"Initiating search mode. Locating a landing site for the W.A.R.P."_

"Hey," Zelos remarked, "the woman sounds sexy."

_"Target found. Estimated to land in fifteen seconds."_

The two capsules then started to raise in temerature.

_"Warning. Warning. Initiating system is overheated. Switching to manual mode."_

"We're gonna die!" Lloyd yelled.

Then suddenly out of nowhere a steering wheel of some sort and some buttons appreared in front of the oblivious Lloyd and Zelos.

"Do you know how to drive this thing?" Lloyd asked.

"Why are you asking me? I don't know!"

_"Manual mode initated. Drive the W.A.R.P. with the steering wheel."_

"Thanks, hunny!" Zelos grabs the wheel and accidentally takes a sharp right turn, causing the whole capsule to turn vertically.

"Zelos! Turn it back! Turn it back!"

_"Landing site overshot. Find an alternate landing site."_

"Zelos! Look what you've done!"

"Fine! If you're so banged up about it, you drive!" Zelos hands the steering wheel to Lloyd.

"I don't know how to drive this thing!"

_"Caution. The W.A.R.P. is running out of fuel. Find a landing site immediately."_

"How do you stop this thing?" Lloyd panicked.

"Start pressing buttons!" Zelos presses the first button he sees.

_"Nihongo o hanasu." _("Speaking in Japanese.")

"What the f-"

_"Chuui. Chuui. Ima de pattoiku o shite kudasai." _("Caution. Caution. Please quick jump now.")

"What the hell is this chick talking about?" Zelos yelled.

"We're gonna crash!" Lloyd points to what looks like the ground.

"Eep! Press some more buttons!"

Lloyd and Zelos frantically starts to press buttons but a whole bunch of stuff just popped out.

_"Shitsurei shimasu. Kono battan wa dame desu." _("I'm sorry. This button does not work.")

"Aargh! Shut up, bitch! We're trying to get out of here!" Zelos cursed.

_"Kiken desu. Kiken desu. Kiken desu. Kiken desu." _("Danger. Danger. Danger. Danger.")

"Aahhh!"

The capsule abruptly lands on a rough surface causing Lloyd and Zelos flying to the transparent window. Airbags popped out from behind, it was intended to stop them from hitting face first in the window. Its was...kinda late.

_"Mamonaku Derisu Kaaraan desu. Waaningu Asoshietto Redioakuchibu Pootaru o tsukette arigatou gozaimasu! Ki o tsukete!" _("Well soon be arriving at Derris-Kharlan. Thank you for using Warning Associate Radioactive Portal! Have a nice day!")

Lloyd and Zelos looked at each other.

"That was a fun ride." Zelos blurted.

"Just shut up."

* * *

(The Image RW disappears)  
Sheena: Hey! Where'd it go?  
(Silence)  
Sheena: Is anybody here?  
(Silence)  
Sheena: Where is everybody?  
RW: Hey, Sheena!  
Sheena: RW! (Slaps him) Where the hell have you been?  
RW: Ow! You don't have to slap me!  
Sheena: I was worried about you! You disappeared on me!  
RW: I did?  
Sheena: Yeah!  
RW: I thought I told you I was going to my friends house for a week or two. I told Zelos to make sure.  
Sheena: Apparently, he didn't.  
RW: What? Ooo, that Zelos. Where is he?  
Sheena: Uh...  
RW: And where's Lloyd? I haven't heard anything annoying for such a long time.  
Sheena: Uh...  
RW: And what is that horrible music coming from?  
Sheena: Uh...  
Skeith: (appears) Hey, I thought Innis took care of you!  
RW: Who me? Who the hell are you?  
Skeith: Nice try you Innis-created bastard, disappear and forever begone!  
RW: ...Okay, you're freaking me out.  
Skeith: Oh, really? (Takes out a hammer and some nails) We'll see about that...  
Sheena: This is the real RW, he just got back now!  
Skeith: Aw, starting to get attached to the fake RW? Don't worry I'll fix things up. (Grabs RW)  
RW: Hey! Unhand me! Let me go!  
Sheena: Skeith! No! (Chases after them) 

Review!

Kratos: Mudada! (Japanese translation: "It's not getting through me!")

(Zelos' wings are yellowish red if you fight him in the PS2 version.)


	13. Bad Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, it belongs to Namco. (Oh, yeah! I've done it again!)

Review Responses:

Cerse Liminara: Pookie!  
Raystar Ikinia: They're no different. The only difference is the language and only the Japanese version has a sound test. (for both PS2 and GC) Well, uh, sure you can send that trailer thing. Only if it doesn't have viruses!  
Lady Duzie: The button is just there, no significance. And I don't think Zelos would look good with wings.  
DeadEdBoy: I like that part, too!  
Thebacklashwave: Heh heh chibis...heh heh.

13) Bad Day

Raine opens her eyes only to see Sheena right next to her, unconcious. She tries to wake her up but her arm seems to be tied to chains. Not only was her arm tied up, her torso, legs and her neck were tied up too. And she wasn't wearing her clothing, too. She was wearing black stripper clothing. _(Just enough to cover "them." C'mon peoples, I'm not a pervert!)_ Having seeing her figure in this horrible outfit she shakes around trying to get out. She wanted to scream but there was a small ball or something in her mouth and she could only muffle her words. A strap was tied to her mouth so the ball stays in. What's worse, she's tied up on a celing. Fortunately, the others, all unconcious, were tied up with those ridiculous clothing and those ridiculous balls in their mouths, too. Only thing is Genis and Regal wore black tights, that's it.

There were inside a dim area and the only source of electricity were two bright lights on each wall. The area looked empty and looked really big.

Raine screams helplessly as her screeches muffled across the room. Then the only door in the room opened revealing a man with a cape. She widens her eyes at the sight of the man as he creates a sinister laugh...

"Muahahahahahahahaha..."

The door closed and all was heard was a scream.

It's been three hours since Lloyd, in Zelos' body, and Zelos, in Lloyd's body, landed in what looks like Derris-Kharlan. The purplish background, the long-ass path, those annoying angels. They don't remember the path being this long.

"Sheesh, it looks like we're walking in circles! Hey! Have I seen that before?" Lloyd whined.

"I'm following you," Zelos hissed, "Don't ask me such absurd questions."

"No, I'm serious! I've seen that thing before!" Lloyd points to an area filled with smoke and a small white thing from the distance. Zelos squints to have a better look at it.

"It's that 'warp' thingy! Crap! We HAVE been walking in circles!"

"It didn't look like have..."

"You just said earlier that we've been walking in circles! Do you even know where you're going?"

"Uh...no."

Suddenly a group of angels appeared from behind.

"Humans! Destroy them!"

The group of only female angels charges toward the confused pair with their swords and poked Zelos in the back before he suddenly realize that he got hurt.

"Whoa! Where'd they come from?"

They both stepped back to see four Dark Sword charging toward them.

"I'll take care of those two, I'll take the other two." Lloyd brandishes his one handed sword.

"Hey, lemme take care of those two, okay?" Zelos takes out his two swords and creates a battle pose that Lloyd has never seen before.

"What are you doing?" Lloyd stares at Zelos, leaving him oblivious.

"What?"

"You look so weird doing that, stop that!"

"Well, I like doing this, gotta problem with that?"

"Yes, I do!"

While they were arguing about Zelos' weird battle pose, the angels charged toward them without delay. All four of the angels attacks Zelos' body at once.

"Whoa!" Lloyd gets pinned down by the angels and they starts towhack their swords at him. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Get off me!"

One of the angels attempts to thrust at Lloyd's chest until a powerful force caused them to fly away from him.

"Back off, hunnies. Don't touch my body unless I say so. Haiya!" Zelos went ahead and went full force on two angels, leaving Lloyd with the other two.

"This is the final warning..." One of the angels said.

"Eep! Run away!" Lloyd quickly gets up before the angel casts Ice Tornado on him.

"Now, die!"

The ice vortex just missed Lloyd, fortunately. Unfortunately, the other angel was there waiting for him.

"Die!"

"Wa!" Lloyd quickly defends himself with his sword and starts whacking it after her multiple sword swings. Since Lloyd was so fast during his training, he successfully landed his hits six times and linked it with a Demon Fang and a Hurricane Thrust. "Zelos!"

"What? I'm busy!"

"How do you use Light Spear?"

"No time! I, ow!"

"Fine, here goes!" Lloyd attempts to use Light Spear on the angel he was fighting, but since he never learned how to do it, he made a weird pose and now he was open.

"Begone!"

"Whoa!"

Zelos elegantly swings his two swords like a ballet dancer almost mimicking the angel's moves. "Yeah, what now? Come and dodge this!" He then flips each swords on both of his hands and a whole bunch of shockwaves came out of the swords, equivalent to Demonic Chaos. Most of the shockwaves landed but the angels dodged it soon after they realized they got hit. Zelos then resumed his weird ballet sword dance. Similar to the angel's moves, they quickly found an open spot where Zelos remains motionless and they attacked while he was open for damage.

Both Lloyd and Zelos fell back and landed on each others back.

"Whaddya got?"

"Haven't killed them yet."

"Man, these hunnies put up a good fight..."

The four angels surrounds the already tired Lloyd and Zelos.

"I got a plan." Lloyd blurted.

"What is it, and make it quick!"

Lloyd whispers in Zelos' ear and they both understood. Then Lloyd sets up a Unison attack.

"Alright..."

Lloyd attacked an angel so fast that the others we're lost in the process. Having landing the Unison Attack, both Lloyd and Zelos threw a Double Demon Fang at the vicimized angel.

"Are you ready?"

A new combination attack was initiated and they threw a huge shockwave at the enemy.

"DEMONIC CATASTROPHE!"

The shockwave was so huge that it resembled a tital wave. It engulfed all of the angels killing them at the process. All was left now was Lloyd and Zelos.

"Holy crap, did we just do that?" Zelos dumbfoundedly said.

"It worked..."

"Yeah..."

A huge skidmark from the shockwave was on the ground, it sizzled as a result of a powerful force. All they could do was stand there.

"Uh...let's go."

After they walked away from the encounter, they went ahead and walked to where their hearts lead them. Well, actually Lloyd's heart.

An hour later.

"I could of sworn we went to a different path!" Lloyd whined.

"Yeah? Look." Zelos points to a familiar smoke with a familiar small white thing and a familiar large skidmark. "I knew it, we're went around in circles, again!"

"Yeah, but-"

"You know what?" Zelos walks ahead. "I'm staying away from you."

"Hey! Come back!" Lloyd catches up to Zelos, "We can't be separate!"

"I'm not listening!"

"Zelos! We can't just walk away like this!"

"Oh, yes we can!" Zelos approaches Lloyd, "We're better off doing this on our own. And I've been following your for, hell, I don't even know now. Face it, Lloyd, we're never going to get out of here if we do this together, okay? Just shut up and leave me alone!"

"I could just follow you!"

Zelos just gives him an offensive gesture, "Goodbye! Ciao! Adios! Sayanara!"

And he just leaves Lloyd alone in the purplish vortex.

Until he was gone from his vision.

"Humph, that stupid Lloyd. Why do I even bother staying with him in the first place? I'll just find a way to get my body back my own way."

Zelos starts to feel uncomfortable as a result of being alone. He was walking so far that he forgot where was, until he sees something from afar. Having founding something as many as an hour he broke to a run. But when he finally saw what he was looking at, he was suprised to see something familar. It was Lloyd, doing some kind of pondering gesture right next to a familiar white thing that was making that familiar smoke and a mile away was that familiar large skidmark. Was he really going around in circles? The thought of it gave Zelos a headache and he starts to get dizzy. Normally that wouldn't happen to someone who's confused. But why does he feel like he was going to faint?

Before he realized that he was feeling dizzy, he shook his head. But when he did, the vision that looked like Lloyd and those three familiar things disappeared, like it didn't exist. He soon found himself at the heart of Welgaia, the Angel City. Three female angels spotted Zelos, in Lloyd's body, and approached him. Zelos, although he knows that the angels are approaching him, was still dizzy to the fact that he just came from Derris-Kharlan to Welgaia for some odd reason. The three angels circled around him, smiling and waving at him. Could this be his imaginiation?

The female angels took his arms and walked him to a private area in Welgaia. All three of them giggled as they threw him to the ground and started fondling his chest. It can't be real. But it feels so nice... His dizziness wasn't getting any better as he continues to helplessly move around. The angels just giggled and held his arms down. One of the angels that wasn't holding on to him went on his body and started fondling his chest again. The giggles from the angels started to annoyingly echo through Zelos' ears as his dizziness still took over him.

Then the angel that was on him started to come closer to Zelos, she closed her eyes and opens her mouth slowly. She was going to kiss him. Zelos tries to open his mouth so his could meet hers. Then as soon as their lips met, the face of that innocent angel turned into a vicious hairy beast. Zelos finally overcame his dizziness and screamed really loud.

"Zelos!"

"Ahh! Get off me you beasty wench!" Zelos pushes Lloyd away, thinking it was that monster.

"Hey! I'm not a beasty wench!"

"Huh?" Zelos opens his eyes and sees his body looking at him. "It's you!"

"Uh, yeah. It's me."

"Where are we? What happened to me?"

"We're still in Derris-Kharlan, idiot. I saw you on the other side and you fainted!"

"...I did?"

"Yes you did! I finally found a way out!"

"...You did?"

"Yeah! Look!" Lloyd points to a purplish portal that was fixed on the ground.

Zelos gets up from the ground, "And where exactly did you find this?"

"I dunno, it just appeared out of nowhere."

"How can a portal appear out of nowhere?"

"Why are you asking me? Let's go in!"

"It might be a trap."

"So what? I'm sick and tired spending half the day in here!"

"I don't care! I'm not THAT stupid enough to go in a portal that just appeared out of nowhere!"

The portal that appeared out of nowhere created some kind of projected screen and out came a familiar figure.

"Yuan!"

"What are you two doing here?" "Yuan" scolded, "Get in now!"

"You made this portal for us?" Zelos asked.

"Yes! Now get in!"

"Doesn't sound like a trap to me..." Lloyd whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Zelos whispered back, "He's a fake!"

"Hey!" "Yuan" yelled, "I don't have all day!"

"It's better to be decieved than to decieve." Lloyd pointed out as he enters the portal. _(Is this the correct Dwarven Vow phrase? And what's the number for it? I haven't played the American Version for so long! Help me!)_

"...Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this." Zelos enters the portal as well and they warped out of Derris-Kharlan in an instant. They warped to a place that they have never seen or heard before.

"Uh, Zelos? Where are we?"

"Uh-huh. Yeah."

* * *

RW: Zelos! What did you do while I was gone?  
Zelos: ...Nothing.  
Lloyd: No way!  
RW: Get me out of this right now!  
Zelos: Hey, does it look like I can get you out?  
Lloyd: No way!  
RW: I don't care! Get me out!  
Lloyd: No way!  
RW: Lloyd, shut your f(beep)ing mouth before I shove my foot up your ass!  
Lloyd: Meep...  
Skeith: (enters/burps) Oh, yeah. Okay, now where were we?  
RW: Get me out of this thing right now, whoever the hell you are!  
Skeith: Hey, shut your mouth, fool! (Staffwhacks RW) I brought Innis so he can actually make you go away while I'm watching!  
RW: This is absurd! How did YOU managed to add THEM to MY story, Zelos?  
Zelos: Well, uh, it sounded like a great offer to get rid of Lloyd, so I had to do it!  
RW: What?  
Innis: Why did you bring me here?  
Skeith: Oh, there you are. Make him disappear now! (Points to RW)  
Innis: ...I already did.  
Skeith: No you did not! He's right here!  
Innis: (Looks at RW) That's the real one, idiot!  
Skeith: Huh?  
Innis: Have you touched him yet?  
Skeith: Uh...yeah...  
Innis: You told me to make an illusion of him. So I did. And we all know that you can't touch illusions...  
(While Innis was talking Skeith somehow disappeared)  
Innis: That bastard. Oh well, lemme get ya outta this place.  
(They all vanish and reappear in RW's house)  
Zelos: Yes! Freedom!  
Lloyd: No waaaay! (Jumps around)  
RW: Dear Goddess, you had to bring him too?  
Innis: What? 

Review!

Refill: Mudayo! (Japanese Translation: "It is not getting through!")

(In the PS2 Version, Zelos goes out on a date with Refill (Raine) to watch the Katz play in Altimira.)


	14. Faceoff

RW: Whoa! I haven't type a story for, hell, I don't know now! Sheena! Where are you?  
Sheena: Hey, is that you, RW?  
RW: Yes, I'm back! (attempts to hug her)  
Sheena: RW! (runs to RW and slaps him)  
RW: Hey! What was that for?  
Sheena: I've been waiting for your call!  
RW: Sheena! Let's not talk about this...  
Sheena: I've been waiting patiently and patiently and patiently and patiently for you to call me, but nooooooo, you had to screw around with the other girls on your birthday!  
RW: Huh?  
Sheena: And you didn't include me! What kind of a person are you? You insignificant creep!  
RW: I'm sorry!  
Sheena: Sorry my ass! First you left claiming that you were sick, then you left Zelos with the story then you left without telling me that you're having a group orgy!  
RW: I did not have a group orgy!  
Sheena: Yes you did!  
RW: Who said that?  
Sheena: Ze- (hesitates)  
RW: I rest my case.

(No seriously, I'm truly sorry for not updating for a hecka long time. I was doing fanart at fanart-central dot net. If you want to see my drawings, click my homepage in my profile. Ech, this chapter won't be long because most I thought up myself and I lost my rough draft of ALL of my chapters! So yeah, expect some spelling/grammar errors! D )

Review Responses:

Cerse Luminara: I didn't mention your characters at the end of the chapter, because I'm lazy. (...)  
Theblacklashwave: Thank you as usual.  
Zelosfangurl: Thank you for lovin' my fic, I have updated.  
Rayestar Ikina: I have recieved your trailer thingy and, geez, I'm so fking lazy! You WERE right about Lloyd saying, "Sakerou!" but that's not what he says when he appears. They're just quotes throughout the game that points out the character. For example for Raine she says: "This must be built by magitechnology, fantastic!" Then it shows other scenes of her in it. I haven't gotten close to translation ALL of it but I got most of them. But again, I'm lazy. Blah.  
ShimaGenki: I have written some more!  
Treekicker: I still yet to read Ch. 7 on your fanfic! Crom!  
Lunatic Pandora1: I also like that scene too...

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia if I did, well, you know why. (Okay, so you don't, I don't either...)

14) Face-off

Zelos, in Lloyd's body, and Lloyd, in Zelos' body, stares at the two familiar figures. One figure looked exactly like Lloyd and the other looked exactly like Zelos, but they had a grim expression and their skin tone was slightly gray.

"How are we going to come across that?" Zelos blurted.

The gray-skinned counterparts took out their swords and starts flipping it around. Then they stopped at a fighter stance.

"Screw this!" Lloyd turned around and attempted to run for it. The gray-skinned Lloyd flips towards the Zelos body and strikes him down. "Whoa!"

"Lloyd!" Zelos takes out his double swords and tries to attack the fake Lloyd, but the gray-skinned Zelos tackles him away from the two Lloyds. Zelos quickly gets up and stares at the possessed-looking Zelos. "Man, do I look that ugly in that skin?" After he finished his sentence, he didn't see the Demon Fang going toward him and he got hit. Normally he'd flinch, but this is different. When he got hit with that Demon Fang, he flew.

Like wind.

"Whoooooooa!" Zelos flew so high that he hit the celing of the unfamiliar room and made him fall flat on the ground.

"...ow."

The fake Lloyd started swinging his swords so violently that Lloyd, in Zelos' body, couldn't keep up with him. He took a thrust from the imposter and flew back as a result of a powerful blow...and landed on Zelos.

"Arrrgh! Lloyd!" Zelos grumped.

"Sorry!"

"Get up!"

Before Lloyd got a chance to get up, two Demon Fangs approached them.

And they got hit again.

"Whooooooooa!" They yelled in sync as they both flew across the room and hit the wall on the other side. They hopelessly fell on the ground, face down, already tired physically and mentally.

"Got any ideas?" Zelos gagged.

"Thinking!" Lloyd grunted.

The fake counterparts appeared before them and glares at them as they got their swords ready.

"Quickly!" Zelos yelled.

"Can you see I'm thinking?" Lloyd remains face down on the ground.

The swords from the fakes starts to raise.

"You're no help, Lloyd."

They hoped for the worst as they were about to feel the pain of death. Then five seconds past...

"Are we dead yet?" Lloyd blurted.

"I dunno! I hope it ends!" Zelos replied.

"Lloyd? Zelos?" A familiar voice yelled.

"Hm?" They both look up and saw that they weren't in that unfamiliar room anymore, but a confined room with a man in glowing shackles.

"Is that...?"

Kratos frantically types on his silver keyboard as he looks at every monitor. "Got him."

The monitor turns to Lloyd and Zelos, whose bodies are still on the ground. Right next to them is that man with the glowing shackles.

"That should give them some time. Now I need to settle the score with the bastard." With that, Kratos turns away from the monitors and enters a silver door.

"Blast it!" "Yuan" slams his hand on the vanilla desk as his eyes starts to change. "He's in! Won't be long until they find him. Dammit!"

WIth a loud grunt, "Yuan" brushes his cape and walks away.

"It's Yuan!" Zelos spat.

"What are you doing here?" Yuan asked in a rather calm tone.

"You're tied up!" Lloyd pointed.

"No, really?" Zelos said sarcastically, "So you must be the real one, huh?"

"I have always been." Yuan said, still in a calm voice. "How long have I been here?"

"Beats me," Lloyd blurted, "we just got here."

Suddenly the glowing shackles on Yuan's wrists magially disappeared. "Wha-?"

"Hey! They're gone!" Lloyd said.

"What's going on here?" Zelos looks around trying to look for an exit. "Argh! There's no door!"

"Don't worry," said another familiar voice.

"Kratos?"

"Stand still," says Kratos. "I'll reunite you with the others."

"Where are you, dad?" Lloyd yelled to the celing.

"Let's not worry about where I am, you need to get out of here."

"Okay, now I'm confused." Zelos said, "What are we supposed to do?"

"Find the rest of our friends. Help Yuantoo."

"You're the same as ever, Kratos." Yuan joked.

"Enough blabbering, stand still."

Lloyd, Zelos and Yuan found themselves teleported to another unfamiliar room, but this time there were people hanging on top of the celing.

"What happened to them?" Lloyd pointed to the six skeletons hanging on the celing.

"Ech, hideous." Zelos commented.

Below the skeletons was a pile of clothing on the floor. Yuan approaches the pile and examines them. "Hmm, it's burnted."

"Hey! Wait!" Zelos takes the piece of clothing from Yuan. "This looks like..."

"Colette...?" Lloyd slowly goes down to his knees as he sees a familiar white boot with blue stipes on it. "No, it can't be..."

"This is Sheena's ribbon..." Zelos softly spoke, "...and this is Raine's blouse..."

"...Genis' shirt...Regal's pants...Presea's glove..."

"He killed them..." Yuan spat.

Lloyd, now filled with tears, looks up at the six hanging skeleton again. He didn't know it was them. How could he be so naive...? There was something else inside Colette's shoe. It was stringy. When he revealed it, it was a lock of his hair. She kept it all this time knowing that she would have forgave him for what he did to Sheena. But then she threw it at him, didn't she? Maybe he was so absorbed trying to get his body back that he forgot about the hair... but now it's too late. Colette...everyone...is gone...

Lloyd clenches his lock of hair and began to yell at the top of his lungs.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

-

RW: Can you say "shortness"?  
Sheena: I die! What's up with that?  
RW: Huh?  
Sheena: Why do I have to die?  
RW: You're not dead!  
Sheena: Yes I am! You burned us into skeletons!  
Lloyd: No way!  
Sheena: See? Even Lloyd agrees!  
Zelos: That wasn't cool, man.  
RW: It's just a story! Sheesh! You are not dead, Sheena!  
Sheena: ...But it's still notcool.  
RW: sigh Need medication... Where's Skeith?

-

Review!

Regal: Yarasen! (Japanese Translation: Not getting through!)

(Zelos can use Divine Judgement, also Lloyd's special attack,if he uses Judgement 20 times)


End file.
